Complicated
by wvuchick21
Summary: Set After S1 "Left for Dead".  Gibbs is wondering how to define his and Kate's relationship
1. Chapter 1

It started out as just a one time deal. Once. To make her feel better. He hated seeing her sad. Hating seeing that haunted look in her eyes after that young woman blew up herself and her boyfriend/boss.

And maybe it was for some of his benefit, too. Make sure she was truly okay-that she only had minor cuts and bruises. Nothing major. Nothing life threatening.

He remembered how her brown eyes darkened to a mocha color when she became aroused. How her soft, supple skin felt underneath his fingertips and then his body. How she softly whispered her climax in his ear, afraid of alerting the neighbors of their activities.

Once. That was what he told himself.

But, once turned into two, then three and so forth until five months rolled around. Five months of what? Friends with benefits? Comfort sex?

They both needed intensive comforting after the hostage situation in Autopsy. They had gone back to her apartment after he'd been released from the hospital. Never made it to her bedroom. Being mindful of his shoulder, she'd made him sit on the couch and proceeded to perform a slow strip-tease for him, then erotically undressed him, taking him up one side of the mountain before straddling him and riding them both down the other side.

Do friends with benefits keep clothes at each other's places? Do they become a little domesticated with each other on free weekends?

Funny, the one real relationship in his entire life-other than his first marriage-that felt undeniably comfortable was the one he couldn't describe. Would someone her age want a long term relationship with a man his age? He was at least ten to fifteen years older than her, but in the last five months, they had no difficulty with the age difference.

In that last five months, he'd been finding himself slowly falling in love with her. Breaking one of his cardinal rules: Romance between agents never work.

They had managed to fool everyone at NCIS the last five months. Never setting off any red flags on what was transpiring between them during off hours.

However, they couldn't fool the one person that knew them both too well.

Abby.

She had figured out during the aftermath of the hostage situation in Autopsy. She had raced down to make sure everyone was okay and caught the two of them looking at each other while he'd been getting worked on by the paramedics.

To say that her curiosity had been piqued would've been an understatement.

Three days later, she cornered them in her lab and demanded an explanation. Not demanded. More like ordered. Neither he nor Kate knew how to explain what they had going on.

_"You two are ridiculous! Just admit to yourselves that you're in a relationship with each other!"_

_"Abby, it's…"_

_"Call it what it is, Kate." Abby interrupted. "I saw the way you two looked at each other. There's nothing complicated about it."_

_He sighed, "Abs…"_

_"Gibbs, it might've started for some other reason, but that's not why you both are still here. That reason has evolved into something more."_

He knew Abby had been right. How come she'd see it when he and Kate continually missed it? Was it because he'd been so preoccupied with the reason of how and why this arrangement started between them than what was happening at that moment?

It had taken Kate being kidnapped eight hours ago by the same terrorist-who held her, Ducky, and Gerald hostage in Autopsy two months ago-for him to define their relationship.

He realized he wanted what they had to be official. No more hiding. He wanted everyone to know that he found forever in Caitlin Todd. Some might not believe him-being that he'd been divorced three times.

It took the third time for him to realize that he'd been trying to replace his first wife. Trying to find someone who complimented him as much as she had. Kate couldn't replace her. He understood that now. But she had complimented him in her own special way over the course of five months.

They complimented each other.

Not to mention she put up with his moods-mostly him being a bastard.

His stomach had rolled and pitched when Kate had been brought back to NCIS, seeing her bruised cheek and split lip. It brought about assumptions of what the fucking bastard-Ari Haswari-did to Kate that he couldn't see with her clothes on.

God, he wanted desperately to hold her in his arms. To make sure Ari hadn't injured her any way that broke her spirit.

But, he had a meeting in Autopsy with Ari Haswari, whom he now knew wasn't a terrorist, but in fact a Mossad Agent. Basically a wolf in sheep's clothing.

And putting a bullet in the bastard's shoulder had given him some satisfaction.

Now he wanted to find Kate. She wasn't in the bullpen, but he knew that she was still in the building. Her backpack and jacket were still behind her desk. There was only one place she could be at this late hour.

Abby's lab.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and strolled into the lab. He saw Abby and Kate in the office, sitting side by side on the desk.

Kate had changed into her workout clothes that she kept in her desk. He recognized the pants-ones that molded to her curves like a second skin and showed off her delectable ass-but he couldn't pinpoint the t-shirt. It was too big and hid her breasts and waist. It almost looked like his old NIS shirt that'd been missing for a month.

He walked into the office and both women turned their heads towards him.

Kate sprang up from her position and launched herself into his arms. She buried her face into the curve of his neck, breathing in the unique scent of Gibbs-sawdust and the faint scent of Irish Spring soap.

"You okay," he whispered.

She murmured, "Yeah," into his shirt.

He pulled back from her and examined her cut lip and bruised cheek. "Ducky check you out?"

"I'm fine." She knew where the conversation was heading, so she tried to stamp it out before it got started.

"Agent Todd…" He bit off the rest of the sentence as her raised eyebrows. Sighing, he ran a hand up through his hair. "Kate…"

Taking pity on him, she cupped his cheek. "Ari didn't do this. It was one of his followers. He didn't believe my answer when he asked who you were when you called."

"What did you say?"

She smiled-well, as much as she could with a split lip. "That you were my boyfriend. You were deployed in Iraq and usually called me when your shift was over."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Really?"

"Yeah." Smiling again, she cocked her head at him.

Abby kept quiet and watched the interaction between the two agents-her friends-and wished they just tell each other how they truly felt about the other. It had been going on for two months-since the hostage situation-and she knew neither one of them took her advice. Well, if they didn't get their act together in the next thirty seconds, she would knock both of their heads together.

Gibbs framed Kate's face with his hands. "How about taking that little white lie and making it true?"

"You mean…"

"I want to date you. Be you boyfriend. Maybe eventually meet your family?"

Laughing, "You don't want to meet my family. They're crazy, Gibbs." She took a breath. "What about NCIS? Will we be able to stay on the same team?"

"You let me worry about it." He drew her back into his embrace. "Are we too old to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

That elicited a chuckle from Kate.

Suddenly a shriek filled the office and they both realized that Abby heard everything. Abby attacked them, hugging them tightly. "Thank you, God! I didn't have to knock you guys over the head."

Kate laughed, "Thanks, Abby."

"Now, you two get out of here." She shooed them out. "You've got some making up to do."

After they both grabbed their things, Gibbs walked her to her car. "Where do you want to go? My place or yours?"

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

"I'll meet you at your apartment." He leaned in and captured her mouth in a quick, but hot kiss that left her weak kneed and breathless


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out. My muse for this one went on vacation while the muse for_ Until Next Time_ went into overdrive. Thank your for all the reviews, etc. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you going to tell him?"<em>

"_I don't know, Abby." Kate sighed and pondered her options—which all look pretty bleak. "Our relationship isn't necessarily conventional."_

_Abby bit her tongue. She'd hoped that the two of them had done something with—geez, she couldn't even describe it—their thing since she cornered them. But alas, they might need a bit of help._

"_Kate, he deserves to know."_

"_I know, Abby. I would never keep something like this from him."_

"_How far along?"_

"_Six weeks." Kate whispered and thought about how many times they forgot protection—which with her ever present luck—coincided with her missing her birth control pill. It could all be counted on one hand._

_Before she could say anything more, the doors to Abby's office opened and she knew it was Gibbs. They both had a sixth sense when it came to the other._

* * *

><p>She had to tell him. But the <em>how <em>was still elusive to her. How would he react to that kind of news? He did take her by surprise earlier by wanting to be exclusive—to have a real relationship. But being with someone and having a child together…how would he suddenly take the change in their newfound relationship?

She so much wanted to tell him in Abby's lab. So much. But her mouth couldn't form the words needed. Her hand unconsciously lay against her still flat stomach as she thought about the life that was now growing inside of her.

A small smile graced her face as she navigated her way through the streets of D.C. to her apartment.

She had always hoped to be a mother someday. She loved her nieces and nephews—she had plenty of them coming from a Catholic family—like they were her own, but she always thought she'd do it in the correct order: husband, marriage, and baby.

But Kate never thought of her life as conventional. The only one thing she was sure of at that moment was that she loved Gibbs.

She parked outside her building and wasn't the least bit surprised when Gibbs stepped out from the entrance. The way that man drove—no wonder he beat her. He grabbed her backpack from her after she exited the car and slung it over his shoulder. They walked into the building together after locking her car. A few minutes later, they walked through her front door.

* * *

><p>Gibbs dropped the backpack just inside the door before shutting it behind them. He followed Kate into the kitchen, where she deposited her purse and keys on the small pub style table before going over the fridge and withdrawing a <em>Diet Pepsi.<em>

He watched her throat muscles move as she drank the soda. Everything about her was beautiful and he never grew tired of admiring her.

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed pink at his endearment. She put the empty can in the sink and stood there a few seconds with her back to him, trying to gather up her courage to tell him the news.

"What's the matter?" His soft, gruff voice sounding next to her ear caused her to jump.

Kate hadn't heard him mover over to her. But then again, her mind was preoccupied. "Nothing, Gibbs…we need to talk."

He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, and then lifted up her hair and feather kissed the nape of her neck. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

When he did that, how could she refuse? She needed to tell him, though, before she lost her courage. "Not really."

His ministrations stopped immediately. "This sounds a bit ominous. What's on your mind, Katie?"

She turned around to face him and leaned back against the sink. "A lot's on my mind. A lot. But have no fear; I'm not ending this before they've even gotten started."

"Hey, what's wrong? You're scaring me." His hand reached out and caressed her cheek.

She rubbed her cheek against his palm. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat. Pregnant? A warm, fuzzy feeling started blooming in the center of his chest. A baby. With Kate. A smile broke out on his face.

"Gibbs, say something, please."

"A baby?"

"That's usually what it is when someone says they're pregnant."

He reached out and hauled her into his arms. "How?"

Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "The usual way: by having sex."

"No, I meant…never mind. I thought we were careful. I mean…" He pulled back from her and shrugged his shoulders.

"We were careful, except…"

"Except for what?" He shrugged his shoulders once more.

Kate smiled, "Gibbs, have you completely forgotten the few times we forgot, you know," she gestured with her hands, "and that happened to be when I forgot my birth control pill. I'm sorry—"

His fingers _shushed_ the rest of her words. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Kate, I'm not mad. I'm elated. Happy. We're having a baby together. Yes, it might be a little inconvenient right now, but we'll get through it."

"You're calling _this_an inconvenience?

_Oh, shit!_ "Kate…baby, that's not how I meant it." He met her gaze and gulped at the steely glare that came from her.

"Exactly how did you mean it, _Jethro_?"

He cringed. Kate using his first name in _that_ tone of voice meant big trouble for him. "Um…well…" How could one woman render him speechless and make him feel more than just a plain old bastard? The only other woman who could make him feel exactly the same way—his first wife, Shannon. None of his three ex-wives challenged him like Shannon and Kate.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I…um…_shit_!" He ran his hand through his silver hair. "This baby is not an inconvience. It's just that—the Director will either put you on another team since he'll want to know who the father is, or more likely, put you on desk duty until your maternity leave is done. I don't want to be away from you, but I don't want you—or the baby—to get hurt. I can't live through that again."

Kate reached out and touched his forearm, all the anger forgotten. "Again? Gibbs, what are you talking about?"

"We better sit down for this." He moved them into the living room and sat down on the couch with Kate settling in beside him. "You know that I've been divorced three times. Divorced three times, but married four. My first wife, Shannon, was killed by a drug lord because she witnessed a murder by him. I was in Kuwait at the time," his voiced trailed off.

"Who else was injured?" Kate asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Our daughter, Kelly," he whispered. "They were everything to me. I never let anyone get too close—until you came along." Gibbs leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "I never wanted to let anyone get close, but then you stormed into my life."

There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "Stormed, huh?"

"What would you call it?"

"Being assertative." Kate took his hand in hers. "Gibbs, we don't have to tell everyone right away."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," she whispered. "What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"I'm thinking that I want you on desk duty, but I can't make you do anything that you don't want to do." He turned his body to hers and laid a hand on her flat stomach and envisioned it growing large with their child.

Her stomach fluttered at the contact. She knew what he was thinking about if the soft smile on his face was any indication. When she first came to NCIS, she never once believed that she'd find a significant other that challenged her in a good way—and would turn out to be her boss. "This just got a bit more complicated, didn't it?"

"We'll figure it out, Kate. One day at a time." He stood up, extended his hand and together they walked back to her bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and drew Kate into the space between his legs. His hands splayed over her derrière, massaged it lightly before gliding his hands up to the waistband of her work-out pants and stripping them off.

His hand slipped underneath the large t-shirt and caressed her smooth waist. He pushed the shirt up, bunching it up underneath her breasts and leaned in to lightly kiss her abdomen. Her fingers snaked into his silver hair and held him there.

"God, Katie, I love you so much. I'm sorry that I didn't figure it out until now," he sighed as he splayed his hands on her lower back, holding her close to him. He watched her slip off the t-shirt and let it fall to the floor, and then removed her bra-giving it the same treatment as the shirt. He slipped off her thongs and she kicked them away.

"I love you, too." She helped him remove his polo shirt and white undershirt. Her hands drifted over the breadth of his shoulders.

Her hands drifted down over his chest. She flexed her fingers—enjoying the feel of the muscles underneath her fingertips. Everything felt different now—now that the status of their relationship changed. She explored the smoothness of his skin combined with the rippling muscles and the sensations that were coursing through her veins.

Gibbs framed her face with his hands and captured her mouth with his. He laid her down and pressed her body into the mattress with his own, never breaking the contact with their mouths. Instinctively, she adjusted her mouth and answered the sweep of his tongue with touches of her own. His breathing turned ragged when her knuckles rubbed against his aching erection.

He caught her wrist and pulled her torturous hand away. "Katie, you're driving me crazy."

"That's the idea, Gibbs."

He reluctantly let her go to shed the rest of his clothing. When he returned to her, he stretched out beside her and gazed upon her wondrous body. The soft curves, the bountiful breasts and creamy skin that he knew was the smooth to the touch. He reached out one hand and glided his knuckles over one breast, then raked his fingertips over the nipple, making it pebble at the simple touch. Her neck arched and back curved as he continued with the ministrations.

He removed his hand only to replace it with his tongue. Numerous gasps sounded from her mouth. Kate sank her fingers into his silver hair, combing it in time with the caresses of his mouth.

"Gibbs…please…" she moaned.

He settled himself once more between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips, urging him forward with her heels on the back of his calves. When he entered her warm body, a scorching fire erupted in Kate. She never felt so alive. Never felt so wonderful while making love with Gibbs. She was free. Free to feel everything and anything now. Free to let her feelings show—never to hide them again.

Soft moans came from her mouth as he started a steady _in and out_ rhythm. She reached up, grabbed his forearms in a nail-biting grip as she matched his rhythm perfectly. Her heartbeat roared in her ears, her lips parted as she said his name in a breathy voice.

Gibbs slid his hands down her thighs—using soft caresses—before cupping her backside in his large hands—bringing her closer as he thrust into her faster and harder. Knowing that she was nearing her orgasm from the sound of her breathing, he reached down between their joined bodies and circled her clit in time with his thrusts.

Seconds later, Kate threw her head back into the pillow. "Oh…Gibbs!"

After her body was done shuddering and quivering beneath him, Gibbs thrust three more times into her. This time—when he emptied into her—he let her see the love that was always there for her—in his eyes. With a shuddering groan, he slumped down into her waiting arms—making sure not to crush her.

He managed to support his shaky from on his elbows. He brushed a damp strand of hair from her forehead before kissing her lips. The kiss was neither passionate nor needy. It was a kiss between two people that had finally come full circle.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, fav story alerts, etc. Glad everyone is enjoying it. Now on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs slowly came awake, opened his eyes before immediately closing them from the brightness of the morning sun. A sleepy moan sounded beside him and the warm body snuggled closer to him—her soft breaths tickling the skin of his chest. Reopening his eyes, he settled his gaze on his companion—Kate. She looked so peaceful.<p>

He gently traced the bruise on her cheek and then the cut on her lip—his heart aching once more from the thought of him not being able to protect her from Ari Haswari.

"_Let's go, Tony! McGee, give me a GPS search on Kate's cellphone. It's off now, but if it comes on, I want corrdinates." He and Tony headed for the elevator._

"_Kate's at home, Boss."_

"_She didn't answer her phone. I don't think she had bad oysters for lunch." He said to the younger agent as they waited for the elevator to arrive._

_Tony quickly replied, "She had a tuna salad."_

_His stomach clenched. Kate. "Tony, that bastard's got her! He's got her!" He growled._

Twice that bastard had gotten to Kate—the third time, Gibbs would die before he'd let that happen. Especially now.

He pulled back the sheet covering their naked bodies—revealing Kate's spectacular body. He never got tired of admiring her. His hand rested on her still flat stomach—which would start growing in the next couple of weeks. He still couldn't believe it. A baby. Their baby. Growing inside the most beautiful woman. Making sure he didn't wake her—she needed her sleep—he inched down in the bed until he was eye level with her stomach. Softly, he brushed a tender kiss against the smooth skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

Then he reached down to locate his discarded boxers—wherever they might be. He rolled out of bed carefully—found his boxers on the floor at the end of the bed—pulled them on and before exiting the bedroom, he recovered Kate. Pulling the door behind him, he then padded down the hallway to the kitchen.

Once there, he rooted through Kate's cupboards—desperately in search of coffee. Any type of coffee. He didn't care if it turned out to be instant—just as long as it had caffeine in it.

It took a while but he soon located an unopened bag of beans—_Folgers Morning Blend._ After grinding them—took another ten minutes to locate the bean grinder—he started the pot to brew before sitting down at the table.

Still couldn't wrap his mind around the newfound news. He would be a father—again. He had never believed that he'd be blessed with another child in his lifetime. After Shannon and Kelly's deaths—he'd promised himself to not let that happen again. No more pain. Losing his wife was one thing—but a parent should never bury their child.

For someone who'd lost everything in one fell swoop—he should be having doubts of bringing another child into this crazy world. But he didn't. All he felt was overjoyed. He and Kate were having a baby. Last night, he saw the fear on her face when she told him—fear that he'd be angry with his unplanned pregnancy; fear that he'd leave. He wouldn't dream of that.

He loved her. Wanted a life with her—and a family.

The coffee pot beeped—signaling that the coffee was finished brewing. He got up and withdrew a mug from the cupboard—poured himself a cup before inhaling the rich aroma—which made his eyes open a bit wider. He then took a cautious sip and sighed blissfully. Perfect.

He took himself and the coffee into the living room—turned on the TV to CNN, reclined on the couch and proceeded to enjoy his morning elixir.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't go out with Dwayne tonight." He surprised her in the elevator—of the stake out building—after leaving Tony and McGee to watch Amanda.<em>

"_Why?" She wanted to hear him say it. Both have gone on dates with other people since they started sleeping with each other—they weren't exclusive. What they had wasn't easy to describe._

_He scratched his ear. "Because I need you."_

_He knew what those words meant to her—how they affected her. Whenever Gibbs had needed her in the last couple of weeks—Kate dropped everything. She craved for when Gibbs needed her—her body craved for his touch. She had to put her foot down. She needed to say no—needed to make him decide what he wanted from her. If he wanted just sex—or something more. _"_I don't want to be rude and cancel again on him." Kate crossed her arms and patiently waited for the elevator doors to open once they hit the ground floor._

_His gentle hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. "Katie…" he whispered huskily._

_She couldn't refuse him. She called Dwayne, apologizing for canceling their date once again. She and Gibbs barely made it through her apartment door before attacking each other—tearing off clothing until they felt skin underneath their fingertips. Falling to the floor—Kate straddled Gibbs, slowly sinking down onto his aching erection before slowly riding him. Gibbs looked up at her—the epitome of beauty—and thought she looked like a goddess—rising above him. It didn't take long for either one to reach their climax—Kate then slumped down onto his chest._

Her hand sneaked out—in search of her newly exclusive boyfriend after the steamy memory that woke her up—but found only empty space. And it was cold to the touch. He'd been gone for an hour or more. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed the silk robe from her closet, pulled it on and went in search of her baby's daddy.

The silly phrase brought a soft smile to her face. She and Gibbs were starting a family—a little early to say the least, but still a family. She stopped in the middle of the hallway as reality hit her—smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Her family. Telling them about her and Gibbs. And the baby.

Her only hope was that her family didn't want a shotgun wedding.

She wanted Gibbs to propose because he wanted to—not out of obligation because of the baby.

Pushing her fears aside, Kate preceded the rest of the way and entered the living room—and laughed softly. Gibbs was sound asleep on the couch—his feet propped on the coffee table and an empty coffee mug lying in his lap—and CNN was droning on in the background. She quietly went over to him and ran a finger over his bottom lip.

Gibbs groaned softly, "I smell someone very familiar. Lavender. And a bit of me, too," he added with a smile without even opening his eyes.

"Well, I should smell like you. You made sure of that last night." Curling up beside him, she rested her head against his shoulder.

He replied in a husky voice, "You weren't complaining last night."

"And I'm not complaining now. Round one was beyond description—along with rounds two and three. You made me feel wonderful."

He finally opened his eyes and flashed that boyish grin—she was becoming quite fond of it. "I aim to please, ma'am."

Sobering, she asked, "I have to visit my family—tell them about the baby."

"Do you want me to come with you?" His arm wrapped around her shoulder and drew her closer to him.

Her head now rested on his chest—his heart beating underneath her ear. The soft, rhythmic beating soothed her fears of having to break the news to her family. She spoke softly, "I would love for you to come—I doubt we'll be able to get vacation at the same time." Unconsciously, she drew tiny circles on his muscled thigh. "Remember when I told you my family was crazy? I wasn't kidding."

"Kate, I've had three ex-wives—four mothers-in-laws."

"I recant my previous statement—you're the crazy one. My family is semi-normal." She wanted to say more, but decided not to. When it was time to discuss it—they would. No need to push the issue.

* * *

><p>As he walked out of the bathroom, he found her standing in front of the full length mirror—naked—after their shower, looking at herself with an ever present frown on her face. Walking over to her, he stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle—his hands resting on her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder—meeting her gaze in the mirror. "No matter how huge you get—I'll see you as the most beautiful woman in the world and be attracted to you. I know you can't picture yourself as the pregnancy progresses, but the only thing you need to remember is that I love you."<p>

_I guess he can read minds, too._Kate rested her hands on top of his—entwined her fingers with his—and leaned back against his strong body. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"The frown on your face."

"Really?"

"And it was also common sense—you were probably thinking what most women would think if they were pregnant. Shannon…" he stopped himself.

Kate turned her head and kissed his neck. "It's okay, Jethro. I'm not going to run for the hills. I understand completely—you've been married four times and your marriages are part of you. Especially Shannon and Kelly. Whenever you want to talk—you can because I'll be here, waiting to listen."

They shared a loving smile in the mirror.

"Shannon did the same thing—stood in front of the mirror when we found out that we were pregnant with Kelly." He rubbed his nose against the soft skin of her cheek.

She purred from the caress.

Whispering, "_I love you,_" in her ear, he moved his hands from her stomach—up to cup her breasts—his thumbs brushing over her nipples. She arched into his touch—moaning his names as he kissed her shoulder—biting down lightly then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

She pushed her bottom back, encountering his hard cock—which he proceeded to grind against her. "Jethro…"

"I love you, Kate. I love everything about you—your infectious smile; the way you bite your lower lip; your mocha eyes; your compassion for others. And now you're going to be the mother of our child. You're the sexiest woman I know," he whispered in her ear as he slipped one hand down to her abdomen, pulling her closer to him.

She clasped her hand around his wrist—dragged his hand from her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. How could he refuse such a request?

* * *

><p>"Remind me again of how we ended up in this position?" Sprawled out on her bedroom floor—right beside the full length mirror—trying to catch their breaths after another round of lovemaking. Her fingers combed through his silver hair.<p>

His breath was a soft whisper against her breast as he spoke, "As I recall, it was your fault—standing in front of the mirror—looking extremely sexy."

"I did not!" Playfully she slapped his shoulder. "It was you who started it. You just need to develop a stronger willpower."

"There's nothing stronger where you're concerned." A soft sigh came from Kate when he lightly kissed the underside of her right breast.

"Gibbs," she gasped, "I don't think I handle another orgasm like the last one—which damn near made me pass out!" She looked down at him and he was smiling broadly.

"Do you know how much I love it when you say things like that?" He moved up until their faces were level—and their bodies aligned.

"I think I can figure out how much. It's not rocket science," she gasped when his semi-erect cock brushed against her dewy folds.

He watched her eyes flutter close from pleasure—and he so much wanted to slip into her heated depths and drive them over the edge once more—but he could tell she was tired. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and then rose to his knees before standing on his feet. Offering her a hand—which she took—he helped her to her feet.

Gibbs then pushed her towards the bathroom. "Go ahead and take another shower."

"Aren't you getting another one?" She glanced back at him over her shoulder.

He waved her off. "Nah, I'll be all right." He watched her enter the bathroom before pulling on his clothes from yesterday.

Ten minutes, she reentered the bedroom—freshly showered for the second time—to find her boyfriend already dressed in the clothes that he wore yesterday. "Do you need to go over to your house?"

Kate went over to her dresser and pulled out a matching set of bra and panties—pulled them on—and then went over to her closet, withdrawing a pair of denim capris and black v-neck shirt and proceeded to put the outfit on.

"If you don't mind."

"Not a problem. What do you want to do after that?" She was now searching through the bottom of the closet for a pair of sandals.

"I don't know. How about we just wing it?"

She slipped on a pair of black designer sandals and smiled at him. "Sounds wonderful. Let me just do my hair and throw some make up on and then I'll be ready." Once more, she went into the bathroom.

Before Gibbs knew it, Kate came back into the bedroom—went over to her dresser and picked out a pair of small hoop earrings, put them on and turned to her boyfriend. "You ready?"

He nodded as he stood up. "Yeah. You look cute."

She only smiled at him as they walked to the front door. She grabbed her sunglasses before they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next installment. Sorry for long wait with this update. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Much appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Spend the weekend with me."<br>_

_Those five words had her heart racing. It had been a month since that fateful night—sure they had found solace in each other a few times after that, but never spending more that one night together. This was what her heart longed for—she didn't let herself get too excited because the end would hurt worse than anything she'd ever experienced._

_Why had she said yes when he asked her to come home with him? Because her heart and mind were finally on the same page that night—both knew about her feelings for her boss—ones that she tried her damnedest to keep hidden at work. Before that night—it was becoming quite difficult to not say how she felt—especially when he touched her._

_The day on the gun range—when he cupped her shoulders, telling her to relax while firing—she had bitten her tongue to hold back a moan that had formed in her throat. And then a few days later in Colombia—sure he was protecting her from a grenade blast, but her thoughts were far from pure._

_So, when he asked her to come home with him, how could she say no? That had been what she wanted for so long. Even if it meant just one night—and then going back to the standard operating procedures. She would've made that night one to remember—and she did._

_Now, he was asking her to spend the weekend with him. Like that night—how could she refuse his request? Just like the previous requests of a night together. When it came to Gibbs—Kate couldn't say—or utter—the word no. It wasn't in her vocabulary._

"_Kate," he huskily whispered, "please spend the weekend with me."_

_And now he added the word please._

"_Yes." No wasn't in her vocabulary._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentlemen, we're beginning our descent into Charleston—please make sure your seats are in the upright positions, tray tables stowed properly, and your seatbelts are fastened."<em> The Captain's voice over the intercom jerked Kate awake.

She shook away the cobwebs as she put her seat upright and checked her seatbelt.

Yesterday, she'd gone to Director Morrow and asked for a couple of days off—which he granted since they were slow with cases and he thought she needed a break from NCIS after her ordeal with Ari Haswari.

Today, in the early afternoon, Gibbs had driven her to Dulles International Airport and saw her off with a kiss. He completely understood her needing to go visit her parents by herself. It was bad enough to tell her parents that she was pregnant—but to describe her and Gibbs' relationship the past five months—that was another story. He told her that he would be waiting for her—here at the airport—four days from today. And then as he hugged her goodbye—he whispered in her ear:

"_I love you. Don't ever doubt that. You and the little one travel safe. I'm going to miss you both."_

She reached above her head to retrieve her only bag—the carry on—once the plane had landed and arrived at the gate. After debarking, she headed for the rental car counter to pick up her rental. And before she knew it—she was on the road towards Summerville, South Carolina.

* * *

><p>Raising a shaky hand, she knocked on her parent's door. A minute later—but to Kate it felt like years—the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-sixties with fading auburn hair. Kate thought her mother never looked better—Elizabeth Todd has aged beautifully. Kate only hoped that she'd inherited those genes as well.<p>

"Caitlin!" Her mother exclaimed as she opened the screen door and enveloped her youngest child in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back, then quickly added, "Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise."

Kate smiled softly at her mother. "Is dad home?" She followed her mother into the house.

"He's out golfing with some friends with the weather being nice. You know how he is since we moved down here after both retiring."

"Yeah."

"What's the occasion for this visit? I'm sure you're busy at NCIS right now."

She laughed. "Just a bit." How hard was it to tell your mother that you're pregnant? Why was she nervous? "Mom, how about we sit down?"

Elizabeth noted the ominous tone in her daughter's voice. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some of your Southern Sweet Tea if you have any?" Kate loved her mother's tea. _When in Rome, do what the Romans do._ Her mother adopted a lot of southern ways since she and Kate's father moved to the area five years ago.

Returning to the living room with two glasses of sweet tea—Elizabeth handed one to Kate and then sat down beside her on the couch. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

Taking a sip to wet her dry throat, Kate ran through the ways to break the news of the baby—none of them sounded very intelligent in her mind. Might was well go for the jugular. No hold's barred. "Mom…I'm pregnant."

"Okay." Suddenly her glass of tea wasn't strong enough. "Um…how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"I didn't think you were seeing anyone."

"Mom, I don't tell you about every man I date." Kate laughed softly. "That baby's father and I have been together for five months. We've known each other, though, for almost a year."

"Mmmhmm," her mother muttered.

Kate knew her mother was holding something back. "Out with it, mom. Go ahead and say what you're itching to say."

Elizabeth huffed, "Any plans on getting married?"

"No, not right now, mom. The pregnancy wasn't planned and I just told him last week. I want to get married because we love each other—not because of the baby. I don't want him to feel obligated." She took a long sip of her tea. Then she felt her mother's hand settle on top of hers—which was resting on her thigh.

She whispered, "I'm happy for you, honey. Really, I am. I just don't want to see my baby get hurt."

"Mom," Kate chastised her mother.

"You might be thirty years old, but you're still my baby and always will be." She leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Is he a good man?"

_More than you know._ "Yes, he is."

"And why didn't he come with you?"

"Because I told him to stay in D.C. and I needed to do this visit on my own. He understands me completely—sometimes more than I do myself." Another sip of tea.

Elizabeth noticed the tell tale flush in her daughter's cheeks. "Did you two meet at NCIS?"

Kate nodded.

Looking at her watch, her mother then said, "Would you like to help me get dinner ready? We can talk some more about you and your mystery man."

Kate laughed at her mother. "Soon he won't be a mystery man to you and dad. What's on the menu tonight?" She stood and followed her mother into the galley style kitchen.

"Well," Elizabeth drawled, "I've got all the fixings for _Low Country Boil_. Sound good?"

Sound good? Kate loved that. Every time she visited her parents—which wasn't much because of her career—she begged for them to make that dish. "Do you really have to ask?"

Both mother and daughter shared knowing smiles.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate," he whispered huskily, "please spend the weekend with me."<em>

"_Yes."_

_His hand brushed against hers as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Another day gone. Another week in the books. "Where would you like to spend it?"_

With you_. She wet her lips. "Doesn't matter."_

"_Yes, it does. Do you want to be in your own bed?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't need my neighbors to know my relationship status. Are you okay with your place?"_

"_Of course. Meet you there?"  
><em>

_This time she nodded her head. "I need to grab enough clothes for until Sunday. It shouldn't take me too long."_

_His voice was husky. "Bring enough for Monday." He couldn't believe that he suggested that.  
><em>

"_Gibbs," she trailed off—not sure of what else to say to him._

"_I want you there for the whole weekend—that includes Sunday night. Please."  
><em>

_There was that word again. He had to have known its affect on her—might be why he kept using it. "Okay, Gibbs, I'll stay the whole weekend." Couldn't utter the word no._

* * *

><p>Her cell phone rang and when she looked at the caller ID—a smile graced her face. "Well, speak of the devil," she answered.<p>

"_Thinking of me, huh?"_

"Maybe." She sighed dramatically, "Okay, I was thinking about you. Just can't help myself." Her heart warmed at hearing his soft laugh over the phone. It made her want to make him laugh more often.

_He sobered. "How are you doing?"_

"I'm okay."

"_Are you sure?"  
><em>

His sincerity made her smile once more. "Yes, Jethro, I'm sure." They both were silent for a few seconds. "What are you doing at home?"

"_I'm still at the office."_

"Why am I not surprised?" She heard him chuckle. "And you are talking to me instead of getting your work done."

"_What can I say other than I miss you?"_

She whispered, "I miss you, too."

_His voice dropped. "What are you doing?"_

"Sitting outside on the front porch—looking at the stars and listening to nature."

_Gibbs huffed in frustration. "So much for phone sex." He reached for his coffee—took a sip and grimaced when the brew was lukewarm at best. He needed a pick up. "How are you feeling? No morning sickness?"_

"I'm doing all right. Besides, being here with my mom—she'll probably have crackers and ginger ale beside the bed when I wake up." Kate hadn't had any serious bouts of morning sickness so far—knock on wood. She had learned that when she felt nauseas—it meant she was hungry and needed to grab a small, healthy snack.

"_Nothing wrong with your mom being a mom. They take the news okay?"_

Kate nodded—even though she knew he couldn't see her do it. "Yeah. My mom was shocked at first—but they're both thrilled to be grandparents again. I told them to not tell my sister and brothers. That I would do it."

"_Mmmhmm, and when will you do that?"  
><em>

Kate muttered, "I don't know." She heard him yawn. "Gibbs, go home and get some sleep. Work will be there in the morning."

"_Not tired. Just need some fresh coffee."  
><em>

Kate glanced at her watch. "It's nine-thirty at night. I bet Tony's gone—along with Abby, Ducky and every other employee of NCIS."

_How the hell did she do that? "Yeah," he murmured, "but after sleeping with you all week, I don't think I'll be able to for the next four days."_

"I'll be back before you know it. And we'll have to discuss a lot of things." She knew they were both putting off that particular discussion.

_He whispered, "I know. I love you, Katie."_

"Love you, too." Then she disconnected the call. She sat outside for another fifteen minutes before retreating inside the house.

* * *

><p><em>The first night of the weekend—very little words were spoken. They spoke to each other through their hands and mouths—caresses, little kisses over each other's bodies. And when Gibbs slipped into her—colors burst behind her closed eyelids. She hadn't dared open them out of fear of him seeing her true feelings for him mirrored in them. She clawed at his back. The sensations he was creating were too much for her to handle.<em>

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to make her want more of it. It wasn't supposed to feel right. When she climaxed—she knew that she was now addicted to Jethro Gibbs._

_Saturday had them going out for lunch—then downtown to walk around the National Mall—each itching to hold the other's hand. It wasn't until they were perusing the Museum of Natural History that Kate finally gave in and clutched his hand in hers. Gibbs immediately looked at her, but said nothing. Nor did he remove his hand from her grasp._

_Upon returning to his house—more sex ensued. Clothes littered the living room floor and they came together on the couch—Kate straddling his lean thighs and slowly riding him. Eventually they fell asleep—curled up together on the couch and when they woke—Gibbs ordered a pizza. Naked, they sat on the floor and ate the whole pizza while watching an old Alfred Hitchcock movie—_North by Northwest_—on TV._

_Sunday turned out to be the lazy day. They slept until eleven o'clock in the morning. Together, they took a long, hot shower—sharing caresses and kisses while washing each other. Gibbs surprised her by wanting to wash her hair. Kate could've sworn she felt nirvana—the way his fingers scraped over her scalp as he massaged the shampoo into her auburn tresses. And then when he rinsed it—her knees buckled from the sensations that coursed through her body._

_After the shower, Kate dressed in a tank top and a pair of boot cut jeans. She went downstairs to make the two of them some breakfast._

"_Kate," he whispered as he walked into the kitchen, "I've enjoyed the weekend."_

"_Me too." She couldn't look at him. Couldn't bear to see what was in his eyes. She handed him a plate with two pieces of toast and two eggs over easy. She then made her own plate—two egg whites and a piece of toast._

_The rest of the day, they lazed around the house. _

_Later that night, after the round of sex—Gibbs was lying behind her, his nose buried in her sweet smelling hair. He breathed in the scent of her. "Kate…"_

_Her hand covered his that was resting on her breast. "It's all right, Gibbs. I know."_

_Few words were spoken that whole weekend. Kate understood their arrangement. She knew that she was in love with Gibbs, but it was up to him to change the status of what they had. He needed to figure out what he wanted. And she wouldn't pressure him. But she did know that someday—she would have to learn to say no in order to leave with something of herself if indeed Gibbs decided to end all contact._

* * *

><p>Kate walked out of the arrival gate three days later and made her way to baggage claim—where she knew Gibbs was waiting. When she saw him, a smile lit up her face and she launched herself into his arms. She buried her nose into his neck—breathing in the strong scent of sawdust. He had been working on his boat before coming here.<p>

"I missed you," his rough voice sounded in her ear.

She softly chuckled. "I missed you, too." Pulling back from him, but still in the circle of his arms—she gazed into his icy blue eyes. She ached to tell him about her soul searching morning on the east side steps of the _US Customs House _in Historic Downtown Charleston, yesterday. But she wouldn't tell him while in the airport.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

Kate nodded while grabbing his hand and together they exited the airport.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me just say that this part kicked my ass! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, etc. Much appreciated. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>"<em>When did lab rats start carrying Sig Sauers?" A Middle Eastern accent sounded behind her.<em>

_The gun barrel was pointed directly at her chest—her heartbeat ratcheted up a notch. She yelled at herself to calm her breathing—slow and steady. But that was easier said than done—quite difficult to do with a gun pointed at your chest._

_The man gently gripped her arm as he withdrew her weapon from its holster. Together they reentered Autopsy. "Remove your jacket. Get up onto the table and lay down on your stomach—your hands clasped behind your head."_

_She caught a passing glance at Gerald and Ducky—as she made her way over to the empty Autopsy table. She removed her jacket and threw it at the unknown man. What was it that she saw in their eyes? Sadness? An apology of some sort? Doing as she was told—she laid down on the table facedown and then felt her boots and socks being removed before unfamiliar hands started patting her down with efficientancy._

"_No throw away?" He deftly patted her right ankle—a bit surprised that she didn't have a back-up. Removing her badge and ID from her jacket, he read, "Special Agent Caitlin Todd. You any good with this gun, Caitlin?" He removed the magazine and the round from the chamber._

"_Give it back and I'll demonstrate."_

"_Hmm. Ever fire it in anger?" Set the gun aside._

"_I would love to right now."_

"_Did you shoot Qassam?" Removed the evidence box containing the weapon that killed the terrorist. "Did you put that double tap into his heart?" He rifled through the rest of the evidence._

_Ducky spoke up, "She didn't shoot him."_

"_Who did?" Now he was throwing evidence aside—onto the floor._

"_Special Agent Gibbs."_

_Kate yelled at the ME, "Ducky!" She didn't know why she felt an overwhelming urge to protect Gibbs._

_The unknown man sighed deeply, "That name rings a bell, Doctor Mallard."_

_Her voice raised another octave, "Don't answer this bastard!"_

"_You mustn't chastise the good doctor, Caitlin. At least not until you know my rules." Finally he found what he was looking for—the blood drawn from Qassam._

_Kate shot back, "I don't play by terrorist's rules."_

"_Who says I'm a terrorist?" He took offense to that statement. Directing his question to Ducky, "Doctor, is this all the evidence?"_

"_From what I can see from here." Ducky stated from his position on the floor._

"_Gerald?"_

_The assistant drawled, "It looks like all of it."  
><em>

"_Caitlin, you may roll over now if you keep your hands where they are."_

_Kate rolled her eyes before shimmying herself onto her back—feeling the terrorist's eyes watching her the whole time._

_More questions. "Did Special Agents search Qassam's room? Where is the evidence that was bagged and tagged?" He sighed deeply when Kate remained quiet—staring at the ceiling. "Doctor, please explain the rules to stubborn, little Caitlin." He made his way to the other side of the table—where Ducky and Gerald were seated on the floor._

_Ducky swallowed before answering, "If we lie or he thinks we're lying—he'll put a bullet in one of Gerald's joints."_

"_Be specific—ball and socket joints. And you omitted one condition," he quickly added._

_Ducky feigned stupidity, "I did?"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_Oh, yes!" He exclaimed. "We mustn't try to trick him."_

"_Which you tried to do, Caitlin, when you said that you beat your phobia."_

_Ducky added, "But she didn't know the rules."_

_The terrorist smirked, "But you did Doctor and you joined the ruse by calling her Abby." He aimed the gun and fired a round into Gerald's shoulder._

_At the sound of the silenced shot, Kate rolled over to look at both Ducky and Gerald—as a shocked gasp exited her mouth. Gerald's yell and groan of pain made her stomach plummet._

* * *

><p>Kate shot up, heart racing. Careful—as to not disturb Gibbs—she crawled out of bed. After donning a t-shirt and an old pair of boxers, she padded downstairs to the kitchen. She happened to glance at the digital clock on the microwave: <em>2:30 in the morning.<em>

Had no clue was to why she couldn't sleep. After the last round of lovemaking—the climax that Gibbs played from her body should've knocked her out cold. She was still flabbergasted at the way her body responded to Gibbs—it was as if it was made just for him. Could be the reason as to why her other lovers could never wretch an earth-shattering orgasm from her—no matter how hard they tried.

And before Gibbs—she wasn't the least bit ashamed to voice it—she was one of those women who faked it. Not all the time—mind you—but approximately seventy percent of the time.

Gibbs—he knew how to love and cherish a woman.

That scared the shit out of her. And she'd never been scared of anything until she started falling for Gibbs. Falling for a man that she'd believed wouldn't return those feelings—a one-sided love. Not matter how many times she'd told herself to not give in to him—to say no—in order to not fall in love with him, she still fell into his arms. She'd been a glutton for heartbreak—and hoping that he would see what was in front of him.

Both of them should've been slapped upside the head—well, Abby did offer to do it two weeks ago. The only time they'd let their guard down—shown each other their true feelings for each other—was after the hostage situation in Autopsy. Other than that one time—they didn't know how to communicate with each other using words. The only time they'd been on the same wavelength was when they were naked.

She set out to make herself some hot tea—hoping that'll help her get back to sleep. When it was ready, she added some honey and sweetener—then decided to go outside to enjoy it. She sat down on the back stoop and listened to the crickets chirping.

* * *

><p><em>Tony gathered up his gear and was walking past Kate's desk—stopped and backtracked. "Hey, you got any plans tonight?"<br>_

_Looking up at him, she stated solemnly, "I did. Too late now."_

_Chuckling, "You want to grab some Chinese at the new place down the street?" He offered—feeling shitty about getting on her case yesterday about her being moody._

_Kate accepted his peace offering. "Sure. Wanna ask Gibbs?"_

"_He's busy."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Doing what he does every night."_

_Kate turned her head to glance at Gibbs—whose attention was focused solely on his computer. Running through every known terrorist in the world for what seemed like the hundredth time—hoping one day to find a match to the bastard that held her, Ducky and Gerald hostage in Autopsy._

_Usually what he did every night was her. Since his arm was cleared for duty—so to speak—they'd been going hot and heavy. Fucking her was his way of dealing with his frustrations of letting the terrorist slip through his fingers. Of course, some nights she used him as well—dealing with her frustrations of hesitating. Why the hell couldn't she stab the fucking bastard?_

"_Yeah," she whispered, "let's go." She secretly had hoped Gibbs would want her tonight. Ask her over to his house or maybe tell her he would show up at her apartment. He hadn't shown up last night when she really wanted him to._

_As she and Tony walked to the elevator, her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it off her belt, flipped it open and read the text message: _Your apartment. Two hours.

_She didn't respond back. She didn't need to. Gibbs knew that she would be there—waiting for him like she always did and wanting him indefinitely._

_Her dinner with Tony turned out to be rather nice. He was surprisingly gentlemanly—not bringing up a word of sex throughout the whole forty-five minutes. After dinner, they bid each other goodbye and Kate headed for her apartment—and a night of indescribable sex._

_As she was walking down the hallway to her apartment door, Gibbs was leaning against her door. "You know, that could be considered as loitering." She pushed him playfully aside so she could unlock the door. As she walked into her apartment, she said, "It's only been an hour since your text…"_

_He didn't let her finish her sentence. He swiftly turned her around to face him and crushed his mouth against hers. His tongue plunged past her parted lips—engaging in a battle with her own. Her purse and keys dropped to the floor along with her coat after Gibbs pushed it off her shoulders._

_Turning her around, he pressed her against the door. His fingers blindly reached for the button of her pants—deftly unbuttoning them, sliding the zipper down and pushing them down her legs. Her shirt came next and was thrown aside. He traced the backs of his knuckles across the tops of her breasts._

"_Gibbs," she gasped as she reached for his shirt but he backed away._

"_I need you, Kate." He resumed undressing her._

_Her head leaned back against the door. "You've got me." She grasped fistful of his shirt and hauled him closer to her—whispered against his lips, "Fuck me, Gibbs."_

_That was when his control snapped. They both reached for the zipper of his pants—he batted her hands away and did it himself. Pushed his pants and boxers down far enough to free his erection, gripped her waist in his hands, lifted her up and entered in one hard thrust—her legs wrapped tightly around his waist._

_Kate was slammed against the door and heavy pants came from her. This was what she wanted. Gibbs buried in her—thrusting deep and chasing away their demons for awhile._

_His fingers dug into the soft skin of her waist, but she welcomed the pain—and his thrusts became a bit harder and deeper._

_Whispering in his ear, "Harder, Gibbs," then she nipped at the lobe._

_Looking into her eyes—they were glazed over with passion—he took in the sight of her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. She was a beautiful sight. He hated using her this way—but he didn't know any other way to work out his frustrations. Lightly he kissed her lips and spoke huskily, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."_

_The tenderness caught her off guard. She never realized how much he was hurting—from letting the terrorist get away, not being to protect his team. "You won't hurt me, Gibbs. Let go."_

_His response was gripping her thighs tightly and thrusting into her with wild abandon. Kate's head fell forward onto his shoulder as she let the sensations take over. The intensity of the thrusts made a pounding on the door and it only spurred him on more._

"_Don't stop. Please!" She moaned softly as she felt the familiar tightening for the orgasm that would rip through her any second now. She screamed his name once more, clawed at his back through his shirt as he buried his face in her neck—groaning her name low in his throat as he came._

_Minutes passed. He withdrew from her—setting her feet back on the floor, making sure she was steady before stepping away from her._

_Stepping away from the door, she reached down and pulled on her discarded shirt. "It's okay, Gibbs. You don't have to stay." She went into the kitchen—leaving him standing at the apartment door._

* * *

><p>"He stayed." Kate whispered as she set the empty mug down on the next step down—between her bare feet—and looked up at the still dark sky.<p>

A sleep voice sounded behind her, "I what?"

She turned her head and saw him standing in the open door—looking extremely delicious—wearing just boxers; his hair tousled from sleep; five o'clock shadow visible on his face. His right arm was brace above his head—on the doorframe—showing off the muscles in his arm. A little flutter started in her stomach.

She stood up and made her way to the door. He moved to the side to let her enter the kitchen and then closed the door behind her. After putting her empty mug in the sink, she turned to him. "I didn't wake you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You had a dream about it again."

"Yes, I had a dream about it." Both knew what she was referring to—the hostage situation in Autopsy. It wasn't a dream per se—more like a revisit—reliving the horror that she, Ducky, and Gerald went through.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I didn't want to bother you." She leaned back against the sink. "I can't keep relying on you every time I have a bad dream." It had started that night—she and Gibbs had retired to the bedroom after slow, sweet sex in the living room. She'd woken him up—screaming. Before that, she'd never had a nightmare in her life.

"Kate, that's part of being a boyfriend—comforting your girlfriend after a bad dream." He stepped in front of her and rested his hands on her hips. "What brought this on?"

She hated admitting it. Hated feeling that way, too. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Lately…of everything. Right now, I'm scared that we haven't seen the last of Ari. I was wrong the last time—when I told Tony we would never see him again. And we did."

He soothed her. "Hey, I know how you feel, but I believe he won't return."

"How can you be so sure?" Kate was agitated. "The man has a fixation with me. He's flirted blatantly with me both times I was graced with his presence. I could handle it when it was just I, but now…I'm responsible for another human being. A child."

Gathering her into his strong embrace—he tucked her head underneath his chin and held her tight—hoping to chase her demons away. "I'll never let anything else to happen to you or the baby—when it arrives. I'd give my life for you. I love you, Kate."

"I know," her voice was muffled. "I'm also scared for myself after the baby is born—our job isn't exactly safe."

"Are you thinking about leaving NCIS?" His heart sank. She was an exceptional agent—and he enjoyed having her around. In almost a year, she has exceeded his expectations that he had for her when she'd been hired.

Kate pulled back slightly from him but was still in the circle of his arms. "I don't know, Gibbs. All I've been doing the last couple of days is thinking—which sometimes gets me into trouble. It's a thought that's been running through my mind."

"Don't make any hasty decisions yet. There are numerous females agents that are mothers."

She smiled up at him. "You really don't want me to leave."

"No," he said sheepishly. "I like having you around."

So did she—like having him around. "I thought a lot yesterday on the plane—as much as you can in ninety minutes—give or take a few. And the day before—while sitting on the east side steps of the _US Customs House_." Absently, her hands starting caressing his naked chest.

Clearing his throat," Why the east side of the building?"

"They face the Cooper River. It's calming—watching the traffic on the river." Fingers traced around his nipples, then flicked over them.

How the hell did she expect him to have a conversation when her fingers were touching him like _that_? "Really? So, sitting there, you thought about Ari and possibly leaving NCIS?" He wasn't letting her out of his sight ever again—thinking did indeed get her into trouble.

"Yes and no." Now her fingers scrapped down his sides—goose bumps appearing on his skin from the touches.

"Make up you mind."

"Yes, I thought about those two things. No, they weren't the only things."

A deep breath exited his mouth as her fingers skirted over his abdomen. "What else crossed your mind?" He swore that she enjoyed torturing him. His hands bit into the curves of her waist.

"Us. A lot actually. I thought about our first weekend that we spent together—how painful it was to not express our true feelings at the time. And then marriage came to mind. Should we or shouldn't we? The baby shouldn't be the reason why."

"Question is: do you want to be with me?"

Sarcasm followed. "No, Gibbs, I don't. I'm only here—in front of you and pregnant with your baby—seducing you for the sheer fun of it."

He laughed. "Okay, smart ass."

Seriousness entered her voice. "Yes, I want to be with you. Always. I don't want to be with anyone else." Her fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers—feathered over his delicious ass.

"That's good to hear…_ouch!_"

A melodic laughter came from Kate.

He rubbed his wounded ass cheek. "It's not St. Patrick's Day, woman!"

"Did you just call me _woman_, Gibbs?" Her eyebrows quirked. She trailed her nails up and down his butt as she leaned forward and licked and laved his clavicle bone.

His fingers dug even harder into her waist. Before he could respond, his cell phone rang—from the living room.

"Hmm, saved by your cell phone." Kate extracted her hands from his boxers and let him step away from her. She smiled at Gibbs taking three calming breaths before going into the living room to answer his phone. A glance at the clock on the microwave told her it was now: _3:15_ in the morning.

Kate padded into the living room to find Gibbs hanging up his phone. "What's up?"

"New case—two dead Marines in Virginia Beach." Gibbs started up the stairs with Kate following. "DiNozzo is going to call you in about five minutes. I told him that you might be out somewhere or in the shower—since you didn't answer your home phone."

"Good thinking." The only person who knew about her and Gibbs was Abby—who happened to be the person that Kate confided in when finding out that she was pregnant.

He stopped before the bedroom, turned and faced her. "By the way, I'm not forgetting about our little conversation/seduction in the kitchen. When we're alone again, we'll talk some more. I want to hear more about your morning, watching the traffic on the Cooper River. Okay?"

Kate nodded, a few tears shining in her eyes. She knew there was a reason as to why she loved him.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. Real life reared its ugly head and then Mother Nature came barreling through with lots, lots, and lots of rain last week. Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts, etc. They're much appreciated! Now, on with the show! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><em>"You sleep with a gun every night?" Tony was intrigued, to say the least. When he thought he had Kate figured out—she threw him for a loop.<em>

_Looking back over her shoulder, she smirked. "Depends." She let DiNozzo chew on that one._

_He shot back, "On what?"_

_"On who I'm sleeping with," she replied with a smile. Not looking at where she was going, she ran smack dab into Gibbs. One look at his expression—her only thought was: _How much had he heard. _"Um...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."_

_Annoyance crossed his face. Sure, they occasionally had gone on dates with other people—but the last couple of weeks, they'd been inseparable. He'd just thought..._

_Kate's voice brought him back. "Tony just asked me what would I do if a man came into my bedroom and I said it depends."_

_His eyebrows quirked up as he waited for her explanation._

_"I mean not the man." She sighed in frustration—knowing full well how deep of a hole she was digging herself into. She looked over her shoulder at DiNozzo. "Tony, could you help me out here, please?" God, she was pleading for DiNozzo's help. What has the world come to?_

_Tony wasn't much of a help. "She sleeps with a gun, Boss."_

_Now Gibbs was impressed. "Is that true?" The problem was that he didn't know about that. And he spent many a nights in her bed._

_"Sort of. Sometimes. Yes." There was no point in denying it. She held her chin up—waiting for the inevitable from Gibbs—if not now, then later. She didn't sleep with her gun when he was there- not that they slept much when together._

_His eyebrows quirked again as did the corners of his mouth. "Good girl."_

_Was the approval in his voice that she heard? Before she could fully analyze it, it was gone and replaced with his normal—give me what you've got—voice._

* * *

><p>D-Day. For the past week, Gibbs had counted down the days to now. The day that he and Kate were going to break the news to Director Morrow about their involvement and the baby. He took a deep breath to clear his mind—not the least bit effective—because he still felt as if she was being sent to the principal's office. And then his parents would be called.<p>

"You nervous?"

He chuckled, "A little bit. Aren't you?"

Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes and no. The way that I see it, it has to be done. I'm pregnant. In a couple of weeks—give or take a few—I won't be able to hide it anymore. Not to mention the fact of going into the field in my condition. Do I want to be tied to a desk until my maternity leave? Absolutely not, but I'm not thinking of myself anymore. There's another life in me that needs me to make the right choices in order to keep it safe."

How could he respond to that? He squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. No one—other than Abby—knew about them.

Director Morrow exited MTAC and glanced at both Kate and Gibbs. "Do you two need something?"

"Yes, sir. We were wondering if we could have a word with you."

"I'm kind of pressed for time." Glanced at his watch. "I can give you two ten minutes. I have a video conference with Gitmo in fifteen. Walk with me." He motioned for them to follow him. "What is that you want to discuss with me, Gibbs?"

He stole a glance at Kate and she gave him a look of _why the hell not_. "Sir, Agent Todd and I are expecting a child."

Morrow's steps faltered a bit. He stopped outside his office. "Are you serious?"

Gibbs nodded while saying, "Yes, sir."

"And how far along are you, Agent Todd?"

Kate swallowed. "Roughly nine weeks, sir."

The Director nodded at her answer. "Are you two involved? Any type of relationship?"

"Yes, sir." Needing an anchor, Gibbs grabbed her hand in his—startling her a bit. "We both understand that Agent Todd might be transferred to another team." Or another office, but Gibbs didn't want to voice that fear.

Nodding again, Morrow agreed. "That is a possibility. But I've always known you to be professional while at the office. Agent Todd will be on desk duty until her maternity leave—no going into the field, but she will have a hand in solving the cases."

Gibbs only wondered where the Director was going with his little speech.

"Agent Todd will remain on your team until further notice. I expect both of you to conduct yourselves accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" He looked pointedly at the two of them.

Both of them answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to organize my notes for the video conference with Gitmo." Morrow dismissed them before entering his office and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>After the <em>what the fuck<em> conversation with the Director—the day was now dubbed _V-D Day—Victory with the Director._ He then called Abby and DiNozzo and asked them to meet him down in Autopsy. Kate would follow as soon as she was finished with her bathroom break. He and Kate were going to _spill the beans_ on their involvement and the baby.

Ducky glanced up when he heard the Autopsy doors _whoosh_ open. "What are you doing here? We don't have any active cases. Do we?" He looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled at his old friend. "I'm not screwing with your head, Duck. I called a team meeting down here. Kate and I have some news to tell everyone. Abby and Tony are on their way down with Kate close behind."

Ducky just nodded. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to have an idea of what Gibbs and Kate were about to share. Sometimes all you had to do was look at the two of them—as they stood near each other or were eyeing each other up. Yes, Gibbs was a protective type of man—was brought up that way. With Abby, he was protective of her as father would be of a child. But with Kate—everything was different with Kate.

He heard the doors _whoosh_ open again and happened to glance over at Gibbs at the exact moment that Kate walked in. Ducky saw Gibbs' face soften—a barely there smile touched his lips and when Kate walked past him—their hands lightly brushed against each other's.

Who were they trying to fool?

Anyone that glance their way would tell they were in love with each other. Well, Ducky wouldn't put much stock in Tony or his new assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"So, what's with this secret meeting, Boss?"

"Impatient much, Tony?"

"Well, Kate," he drawled, "I would like to know why we're all congregating in Autopsy."

Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo, shut up!" Once he got everyone's attention, he proceeded, "I asked everyone down here-since it's a bit more private than the bullpen-because Kate and I have something to tell you." He stole a glance at her and she quirked her eyebrows.

_Oh, why the hell not?_ "Gibbs and I are involved and we're having a baby together." Her hands instinctively went to rest on her stomach.

"Abs, you don't look surprised at the mention of the baby." Gibbs commented on the giddy smile on the Goth's face.

Her smile grew. "That's because I'm not."

With that, Gibbs looked once more at Kate and her smile mirrored Abby's. "I confided in Abby about the baby and if I should tell you or not-which I was going to do. She reminded me our situation wasn't that complicated and then you came in and said all those things." She was referring to him telling her that he wanted a _real_ relationship with her. "And I knew then and there-it wasn't that complicated as I thought."

Completely ignoring the other people in Autopsy, Gibbs bridged the gap between them and kissed her forehead while resting his hand on top of hers on her stomach. "We'll figure this out. Together."

"Really, Kate? Really?"

"You're so articulate, Tony." Kate laughed.

Tony focused his next question towards Gibbs. "How do you do it, Boss? How do you make women just fall at your feet? Swoon over you?"

"Someday, DiNozzo, I'll share my secret with you."

Ducky went over to Kate. "Are you feeling all right, Caitlin?" Always a doctor. He directed her to his desk chair. "Here, sit down, please. I don't know how long we'll all be standing here and talking."

She laughed as she laid a comforting hand on his forearm. "Ducky, I'm pregnant. Not fragile."

"You best get use to it, Caitlin. Everyone treats you as if you'll break. One of the many joys of being pregnant." His hand rested on hers and the two of them shared a knowing smile. "When are you due?"

"December-middle of the month."

The ME nodded.

"So, you and Gibbs?"

Kate smiled at DiNozzo. "Is that too hard for you to comprehend, Tony?"

"No, not really...well, maybe a little bit." He shrugged. "And a baby. You as a mother?"

"You think I'm not the maternal type?" Her gaze was locked onto him. "And be careful of how you respond." She smirked.

Tony smiled back-not sure of how to respond-so he just remained silent.

Abby couldn't contain her excitement-too much for her to handle. "I'm so excited for the arrival of Baby Gibbs-Todd!" An unlike squeal came from her.

Kate scoffed, "Baby Gibbs-Todd?"

"Well, yeah. I tried Baby Todd-Gibbs, but that sounded too much like an actual name and I'm sure you both want to be surprised. Do you want to be surprised?" An open-ended question.

Gibbs commented, "We haven't discussed that yet, Abs." Glancing at his watch, "Let's get back to work-lots of paperwork until another case comes our way."

Abby and DiNozzo jumped into action and made their way to the elevator. Gibbs glanced over at Kate. "You coming, Kate?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be along." She didn't need to say anything more. He understood what she was saying-Kate wanted to have a few words with Ducky.

* * *

><p><em>"Where's the boy?" He whispered in her ear-wanting to yell at her for letting Curtain get the drop on her.<em>

_She bit her tongue. He had every right to be angry with her-she let her guard down. Let Curtain get the drop on her. Let him confiscate her weapon. She took a deep breath. "In his bedroom."_

_Gibbs stalked into the house. He hated questioning children-but he always knew when they were lying. Adjusting his hat before entering the bedroom, Gibbs sighed deeply and then opened the door and entered._

_Kevin was sitting at his desk. He barely looked at Gibbs. "Are you gonna arrest me?"_

_"For helping your dad? Nah." He scoffed softly, "We don't arrest boys for that. Thought you might be hungry." Made his way to the desk and set down a juice box._

_Kevin looked at Gibbs, but said nothing._

_Finding the boy's skateboard, Gibbs picked it up and spun the wheels. "When I was a kid, we used to take roller-skates apart and nail them onto boards. Pretty unbelievable, huh?"_

_Again, Kevin sat there. Silent._

_Gibbs went back over towards the desk. "Yeah, I'd be speechless, too." Leaning over Kevin's shoulder, he looked at what the boy was working on. "I'm gonna guess that's your dad. Is he going to shoot someone, Kevin?" Referring to a human figure holding a gun and shooting at another human figure._

_Kevin mumbled, "Don't wanna talk about it."_

_"I understand that." He sat down on the bed. "Hardest things for guys like us is talking."_

_Kevin turned his head towards Gibbs. "What do you mean _guys like us_?"_

_Noticing the small victory-Kevin talking-Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem a little bottled up. Like me." Gibbs was more than bottled up. More like a powder keg ready to explode at any moment._

_"Everyone thinks I should just spew. You know?" There was a little hostility in the boy's voice._

_Laughing, "Yeah, I know."_

_"What are you bottled up about?"_

_A boy had the guts to ask questions that no one else had. "I let a guy get away. Bad guy. He shot one of my people. Shot me."_

_Kevin whispered, "Where?"_

_Gibbs pointed to his left shoulder. "Bothers me that I can't find him. But I'm gonna find him."_

_The boy put down his marker and went over to the bed, sat down beside Gibbs. "I'm not gonna help you find my dad," he sniffled._

_"That's okay." Gibbs wrapped his arm around Kevin's shoulders and hauled him to his side. He heard the boy trying not to cry. "Oh, yeah, that's okay." He then kissed the top of Kevin's head._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kate whispered as she stepped in front of his desk-the lamp casting an alluring glow on her facial features. "You leaving soon?"<p>

"In a little while. I have two more reports to read through before sending them up to the Director. And they're DiNozzo's. Are you going to your apartment tonight?" Removed his reading glasses and leaned back in his chair, gazing up at her with a softness in his eyes.

She nodded. "I have an early doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." She blurted out, "You can come, too!"

A smirk formed. "Kate, I know that you wouldn't purposely keep me from your appointments. And I hope you know that I'd love to be there tomorrow. That I want to be there. But evidently, I can't."

Deflated, she nodded again as she went back to her desk. After gathering up her gear, she turned once more to Gibbs. "I just wish you could be there. Um, I'll be in around nine-thirty. Hopefully, if the doctor's office is running late." Going over to him, she leaned across his desk and spoke softly, "I'll make sure that they take a picture and make a video."

"I'd like that. Very much." Reaching out, he ran his fingertips over the back of her hand before withdrawing it. "Have a good night. See you in the morning."

She smiled at him before making her way to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Finally the Curtain case was wrapped up. Gibbs now stood outside Kate's apartment-debating on if he should knock or just go the fuck home. Knocking obviously won the debate and he raised his fist, knocking twice. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened.<em>

_She leaned one hand on the door and the other on the frame-effectively blocking him from entering the apartment. She'd already changed out of her work clothes-pajama pants and a tank top._

_"May I please come in?"_

_Kate sucked her teeth-contemplating her decision even though her mind was already made up. He had said the word please. Without saying a single word, Kate stepped aside and let him enter the apartment. After closing the door behind him, she went back over to the couch, picked up her book and started reading where she left off. She heard the rustle of his blazer as he shrugged it off, then hung it in the closet by the door. There was movement in the kitchen-opening and closing of cabinets, water running and then minutes later, the tea kettle was whistling._

_A mug was placed on the coffee table in front of her. The sweet smell of green tea and mint drifted up to her nose-she winced inwardly. She was being a bitch._

_"I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday morning."_

_Shaking her head, Kate whispered, "You were doing what you always do. I let my guard down when I was with Kevin. It was my fault that Curtain got drop on me-took my weapon."_

_"But I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustration out on you."_

_She had an idea of what he was referring to. "What do you want to know, Gibbs?"_

_"Know about what?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me." She smirked at him before leaning forward and grabbing the mug. She inhaled the sweet aroma. "You obviously want to know why I never told you about sleeping with a gun under my pillow." Taking a cautious sip, she hummed in contentment._

_Hearing the soft hum, he replied, "Made it the way you like-honey with one splenda." Gibbs returned her smile when she smiled at him in response to his statement. "Any way, why didn't you tell me?"_

_She shrugged. "Saw no reason. Besides, when you spend the night-why would I need it then? Only when I'm alone is when I sleep with it."_

_"Okay." Seemed satisfied with her answer. Made perfect sense, too._

_Kate held the mug between her hands-enjoying the warmth emanating from it. Another sip. She was a coffee girl most days, but there were times when she enjoyed a nice spot of tea. "Are you staying the night?" The inevitable question._

_"If you want me to."_

_Finishing off her tea, she set down the mug on the coffee table along with her book. "I do." Simple answer that spoke volumes._

_"Okay." He stood up, picking up her empty mug. "Why don't you head back to the room and I'll be along shortly?"_

_She nodded before walking to her bedroom. She crawled into bed, settling on her side. Her body relaxed and she felt her eyes drifting shut-the last couple of days finally catching up with her. Faintly, she heard him in her bathroom and then the bed dipped and he drew her into his strong embrace-spooning behind her. His lips kissed her shoulder before he, too, drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>It was after eleven thirty the next morning when Gibbs finally made it back to his desk. He happened to glance briefly at Kate's-noticing her gear stored orderly behind it. He wondered when she had snuck in. He had tried to wait for her arrival-wanted to hear about the appointment-but another case came across his desk. An open and shut one. A wife shot her husband-a Navy Chief Petty Officer-because she thought he was cheating on her. Why did some people think of murder when infidelity was involved? That woman ruined her life and left her two children without either parent.<p>

Basically collapsing into his chair, he sighed in frustration. After rubbing an angry hand down his face, he looked at his desk and found a folded up piece of paper with his name on it in Kate's familiar scrawl. He opened it-something fluttered down onto his desk-and he read the short note on the piece of paper:

_Gibbs, _

_Missed you when I arrived this morning. Here's an ultrasound picture of Baby Gibbs-Todd-if you can read those things. To me, they look like hieroglyphics. I'm sure we'll run into each other later on today._

The ultrasound picture was face down on his desk. That had been what fluttered down. Gibbs turned it over and all the morning's headaches disappeared. Kate was right-it looked like hieroglyphics-but that was their baby. A goofy grin appeared on his face as his thumb ran over the grainy picture.

DiNozzo noticed something in Gibbs' hand. He decided to take a leap of faith and went over to the team leader's desk. "Whatcha got there?"

"Picture of Baby Gibbs-Todd. Kate had an appointment this morning." He flipped the picture around to show the younger agent.

DiNozzo's face became a mask of confusion. "How the hell can you tell where the baby is?"

"Beats me. But that's my baby." Another smile graced his face.

"You did good, Boss. Real good." Tony couldn't help but join in the infectious joy that Gibbs was projecting, smiling along with his team leader.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Well, more like **_Complicated_** is back! Sorry for the really, really, really, long time in between chapters. Misplaced (more like I freaking lost it!) my outline that I had, which slowed me up as well as real life and crazy work. But, I have five days vacation from work (looking so forward to the break) which will give me sooo much time to write. This part is filled with quite a bit of flashbacks and some might catch how the flashbacks in this part connect with the flashbacks in Part IV. And I want to thank you all for the reviews and fav alerts and story alerts. Much appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, how was your date last night?" Tony bombarded her with the question when he saw her approaching her desk.<em>

_Surprise entered her voice. "How did you know that I had a date last night?"_

"_You talk very loud when you're on the phone. I've been meaning to say something."_

_Kate scoffed, "You mean you eavesdropped."_

_Sensing the disdain in her voice. "Guess it didn't go too well."_

_She proceeded to stow her gear. "He had to cancel." The only way to get DiNozzo off her back was to tell him almost everything._

"_What excuse did he give?"_

_While looking at a file, she replied, "Surgery."_

_He hummed in appreciation for the unnamed man. "Huh, that's a good one! I've got to remember that." Got up from his desk and went over to her. "What was wrong with him?"_

_Thankful she wasn't facing him because she rolled her eyes a few times out of the response of his comment. "He didn't have surgery, Tony." Turned and looked at him. "He performed it."_

_And from that cancellation came her phenomenal night with Gibbs. But was it too much to ask for a night with another man and not think about Gibbs? Kate didn't think so._

_Two weeks. Two weeks since their first night together and the one time deal has ballooned into who knows how many. Some nights, it was frenzied, like last night where they couldn't get enough of each other while others were like that first time, taking the time to explore each other's bodies._

_And what she had believed to be the only time._

* * *

><p><em>She watched him stroll—more like ogled his sexy butt as she remembered sinking her nails into the taut cheeks while he pounded into her during round number three, when they had finally made it to the bed—over to the junk collector to pepper him with questions about the severed leg he found the night before. She then resumed taking photos of the leg that had once belonged to a US Marine.<em>

_Out of the blue and cutting into her erotic flashback of last night, DiNozzo commented over her shoulder while doing his sketches, "I don't get the whole tattoo thing."_

_Kate hung her head to hide the smirk on her face. Another shot of the leg from a different angle. "I'll add that to the ever growing list of things you don't get."_

_He circled behind her. "Being stuck with a needle thousands of times for a piece of artwork," he trailed off and shuddered. "No thank you."_

"_It's more than just a piece of artwork, Tony." She straightened to her full height and went to the top of the steps._

"_On a woman, maybe."_

_By now, she should be used to the idiotic and obscene things that flowed from his mouth, but there were still times that he befuddled her. "What?"_

_Quickly backpedaled. "You know, on a woman." Gestured with a free hand. "It means she's up for anything."  
><em>

_Squatted down to get a better angle and winced lowly. Had a feeling her muscles would be sore today from the strenuous activities of last night, but never expected this much. Mind you, she definitely was not complaining._

_The only thing that irked her was the arrangement they had._

_Threw back at Tony, "Abby's got tattoos."_

_He laughed, "No comment."  
><em>

_Kate ran her tongue over her teeth. Took a few more photos before blowing up his spot, "All right, well, what about me? You think I'm up for anything?" A sultry smile lit up her face._

_Tony laughed again because it was too outrageous. Kate with a tattoo? Now, why didn't he believe that? Oh, yeah, this was Little Miss Goody-Goody Caitlin Todd. "Yeah, you don't have a tat."_

"_And if I did, that would just blow your theory to hell, now wouldn't it?" She loved proving him wrong._

"_Okay, say for a minute, I believe you've got one. Where is it?" His eyebrows quirked at her._

_Didn't surprise her that the first question he would ask would be where it was located. "Nowhere you will ever see." A cheeky smile._

_Two days later, she tried to relax beneath Gibbs' touch as they both recovered from a round of sex—but she just couldn't. Couldn't stop her mind from turning. From DiNozzo ragging her about the stupid tattoo that adorned her right ass cheek until she caved and revealed where it was located—to reliving Gibbs' reaction to the sight of Melissa Dorn and the blatant flirting during the interview. And that fucking giggle that had sounded from the kitchen. She had gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes when she heard it, wondering what he had done to bring it out of Melissa Dorn._

_She shouldn't be jealous. She was the one who had a date two nights ago with a cute doctor. Not hot. Not absolutely drop-dead sexy like Gibbs. Just cute. Which told Kate that she could date and possibly sleep with other men, but they will never measure up to Gibbs. Not after she sampled what he had to give._

_And she wasn't even going to mention Gibbs letting it slip that he knew what her tattoo was. Fucking bastard._

"_You okay?"_

_She plastered a fake smile on her face before rolling over to face him. "Of course. Why?"_

_His face was unreadable. "You just don't seem like you're here. You seem to be somewhere else."_

"_I'm fine Gibbs." Another lie._

_As if reading her mind, he whispered, "You had nothing to be jealous over. I wasn't interested in Melissa."_

_And he did it. Brought another woman into bed with them. Couldn't take it. Needed to get away from him. "I can't believe you did that!" She laughed sarcastically as she crawled out of his bed._

"_Kate—"_

_She shook her head. "No, Gibbs. Don't." Began gathering up her clothes and happened to glance at him—sitting up with the sheet pooling at his waist—showing off the body that she has sampled more times than she could count in the past two weeks._

"_What are we doing here, Gibbs?" She paused her motions, her eyes pleading with him._

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Gibbs?"<p>

He heard the hesitation in her voice as he parked his truck in front of a _Craftsman __style_ house with a _For __Sale_ sign. "I scheduled a viewing." At her confused look, he continued, "This is the house that you were fawning over—last Sunday—in the paper." Turned off the car and turned his gaze to her.

They had discussed moving together or the possibility of buying a house during the past month. Gibbs' house was suitable but not enough room for a family of three.

"Kate," his voice was soft and soothing, "we don't have to look at it. I can call Andrea and cancel the appointment. Tell her we changed our minds or that something came up at work."

Andrea McKay was a dear friend to Gibbs and was well aware of his workload at NCIS. They had met about ten years ago through mutual friends—who both thought that Andrea and he would be perfect for each other. Gibbs had been between ex wives and Andrea had just ended her two-year engagement because the bastard was cheating on her with one of her best friends. Neither wanted a relationship, but both were in dire need of a friend. So, when it came time to think about moving in with Kate or buying a house together—there was only one realtor that Gibbs wanted to work with.

"Should I be jealous of this Andrea?" Ignored everything else but the woman's name.

"Nothing to worry about." Where had he said that before?

Her lips were a thin line. "Mm-hmm." She then glanced out the car window and surveyed the house. The block that it was located on was beautiful and quiet. A yellow Maple was planted on the left side of the front porch and on the right was a small garden with gorgeous annuals.

The front porch was medium sized and when her gaze landed on the porch swing—images of she and Gibbs sitting there alone, watching sunsets and also with their baby—flashed before her eyes.

"You're envisioning out family growing up here, aren't you?"

Not being able to form any words, she simply nodded. Sometimes it scared her at how well he knew here. "By the way, I'm not forgetting how you evaded the question on Andrea," she said when she finally found her voice.

His response was a soft laugh.

* * *

><p>It was official. While she knew that she would undoubtedly fall in love with the house, she never expected to like Andrea McKay. Hated admitting it. From the first <em>hellos<em> they exchanged thirty minutes ago, Kate was drawn to the early-forty's woman with the warm personality and bright smile.

"So, how did you and Gibbs meet?" Andrea asked as she walked into the living room

Kate turned from the window.

"He never gave me any details when he called two days ago." Glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were truly alone in the living room.

She smiled at the red head—which was slowly turning to a beautiful copper with age. "Sounds like Gibbs—withholding certain details."

Both women exchanged warm smiles, knowing how Jethro Gibbs operated.

"We met at NCIS—well, actually we met on Air Force One."

"Air Force One as _the_ Air Force Once? The President's plane?" To say Andrea was surprised would've been an understatement.

Kate laughed at the other woman's reaction. "Yeah, that would be the one. I used to be a Secret Service Agent and there was a death on the plane and Gibbs muscled his way onto the plane and the case." _And __eventually __into __my __heart._ "Pissed me off so much that I wanted to shoot him."

"Seems to bring out that reaction in all women."

"Mm-hmm." Kate agreed as she leaned against the windowsill. "He then offered me a job at NCIS when the case ended. I had just resigned from the Secret Service."

Andrea crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I had an intimate relationship with a coworker. It was against regulations."

"But you and Gibbs," she gestured to Kate's pregnant belly, "obviously had an intimate relationship with each other. And maybe something more," she indicated, referring to the possibility of purchasing the house.

"This wasn't planned." Her hands affectionately rubbed her belly.

"They never are, honey."

Kate smiled warmly. "Mine and Gibbs' relationship is kind of hard to explain. A bit on the complicated side."

"I believe all of Gibbs' relationships are on the complicated side," Andrea said dryly.

"How did you and Gibbs meet?" Kate threw Andrea's questions back at her.

Andrea laughed. "Long story. But I guess I can give you the short version before he shows himself." Moved closer to Kate and lowered her voice. "We met through mutual friends who thought we were perfect for each other."

"But you weren't?" Kate secretly was thrilled that whatever happened between Gibbs and Andrea hadn't worked out.

"Never happened. We went out on a date to quiet our friends—but neither of us wanted a serious relationship or one at all for that matter. Gibbs was between ex wives and I had broken up with my fiancée of two years after discovering him and a best friends were having an affair."

Kate winced, "Ouch!"

"Yeah. He was lucky that I was in real estate and not law enforcement." She laughed but then turned serious again. "What I needed was a friend not connected to anything that concerned my life. An unbiased person and Gibbs became that person. We date a wonderful date and over the next ten years—we've kept in touch." Andrea stopped suddenly when Kate's gaze was focused over her shoulder.

"Andrea McKay, are you selling me out?" Gibbs strolled over to Kate and kissed her temple.

She feigned surprise. "Now, why would you think that? I'm shocked!" A hand went to her chest.

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe ten years of knowing how you act around women that I'm dating." His hand laid on top of Kate's, which was still on her belly.

Andrea watched the interaction between the couple and softly smiled. Kate might've said that the relationship was on the complicated side, but from where Andrea was standing, it didn't look that complicated at all. It looked like two people deeply in love and about to embark on another journey together—parenthood.

* * *

><p><em>"What are we doing here, Gibbs?"<em>

_The words still rang in his ears a week later and even then, he still had no answer. He had sat, dumbfounded, on the bed—unsure of what to say. He'd never been good with communicating vocally. To him, actions always spoke louder than words._

_But that night, he should've opened his mouth. Him, sitting silently, had been the absolute wrong thing to do. Because Kate hadn't stuck around long enough. He had watched her dress quickly—covering the delectable body that he had just sampled. When she left the bedroom without a backward glance and slammed the front door minutes later—he'd flopped back on the bed and sighed in frustration._

_Starting something with Kate hadn't been the smartest decision he'd ever made._

_Made the decision to cool things down between them. Gave the idea of severing ties all together a passing glance but he wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted—other than Kate. She was an addiction. And he had no clue of how to give her up without going cold turkey._

_So, he did it the only way he knew how._

_Distanced himself from her. In all aspects. If there was a lead that needed confirmation, he sent Kate with Tony, when usually it was himself who was partnered with her. Or he went and took Tony along, making Kate stay behind—doing mundane tasks that would earn him snipe remarks or evil glares,_

_He could take it. He had been divorced three times._

_Earlier, he'd made the mistake of letting his hands linger too long after making sure Kate's uniform was squared away by Marine Standards. It was too easy to linger when touching Kate. And he needed to maintain control. Needed to keep his distance._

_That much needed distance lasted a full two weeks. After trying to avoid Sheriff Duprey—who acted like a female dog in heat, wanting his attention—and work the serial killer case, you would like think he would want peace and quiet for the weekend. And to be alone. Completely._

_That was why after watching DiNozzo leave for the weekend and observing Kate gather up her gear, he had an epiphany._

_"Kate?"_

_She looked taken aback when her name came from his mouth. "Yes, Gibbs?" Neutral voice—devoid of any emotion and polite._

_"You have any plans for the weekend?"_

_Basically avoiding her like she had the plague for the past two weeks and now he wanted to know what her plans for the weekend were. "Why do you want to know?" Started closing down her computer and straightening her desk—her motions angry, like her words._

_"I was an asshole." Out of nowhere._

_She scoffed, "That's the understatement of the week."_

_"I deserve that." Sighed and leaned back in his chair. He'd made a mess of things. "I'm sorry, Kate."_

_Looked at him with raised eyebrows. Knew how hard it was for him to apologize sometimes. "I'm sorry, too." She could speak freely with DiNozzo and most of the bullpen gone for the weekend._

_"How are you at fault?"_

_"I shouldn't have thrown that question at you. I'm a big girl. I got myself into this and I shouldn't read too much into it." Stopped straightening her desk and looked him in the eyes,_

_Stood up from his desk and went over to her. "Honestly, Kate, I don't know what we're doing. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing or what I want for that matter. I don't want to hold you back. From anything."_

_She stood there silent. Not what she really wanted to hear, but it was better than not knowing at all. "Okay." What else could she say?_

_"I know that it's not what you wanted to hear." His eyes said more than his words._

_"Like I said before, I'm a big girl, Gibbs." She threw her backpack over her shoulders and picked up her purse._

_Gibbs laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Spend the weekend with me."_

* * *

><p>Earlier, they had made an offer on the house after viewing it. Kate had fallen in love with it at first glance. Gibbs knew that it was a moot point in looking at others when Kate had already found her dream house. So, Andrea had faxed all the paperwork needed to seller's realtor and now it was a waiting game—if the seller accepted their offer or countered with an offer of their ow.<p>

A throaty moan came from her mouth when he playfully bit her naked thigh and then sighed breathlessly when he affectionately kissed the wounded area. "Jethro," she whispered. What this man did to her and reduced her to?

"Yes?" He crawled up the bed and settled against her warm, and slightly sweaty body—his head resting on her shoulder. His hand rubbed her belly, Kissed the underside of her jaw. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed. Trailed her fingers over the back of his neck. She was on cloud nine.

Gibbs' hand that was on her belly started caressing her hip and then slipped down, tracing a finger over the tattoo that adorned her right ass cheek.

She felt him smile against her shoulder. "You have quite an infatuation with that tattoo of mine." She laughed softly when he playfully pinched her.

"What can I say? I find it absolutely sexy." Kissed her clavicle. Sucked at the side of her neck.

"Hmm, maybe I should get another one after the baby's born." Tongue-in-cheek.

Sucked harder at her neck. His hand slipped from her hip to between her thighs, delving into her folds. Kate's breathing hitched. Her hand gripped the back of his neck, holding his mouth against her neck while the other hand gripped the sheets. As he slipped two fingers into her warmth—all conversation about tattoos vanished from her mind.

All that remained was this man.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**This part started out being nicknamed _The Little Engine that Could_ and then got changed to _The Runaway Train_ because it kept going and I couldn't find a good place to cut off. But I decided to post it as two parts instead of making you all sit here, reading it until your eyes bled. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and all the alerts. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The seller had accepted Kate and Gibbs' offer on the house two days after Andrea had faxed it. Closing then had been scheduled for the end of July—the seller wanted to settled quickly because she was moving to Michigan and starting her new job at the beginning of August. So, by the end of August, Kate and Gibbs were the owners of a gorgeous <em>Craftsman <em>_style_ house, and all moved in.

Their home.

Every time he thought of it—a smile lit up his face. Now the race was one to get the nursery decorated and in order. Kate was entering her sixth month next week. Only three more months until Baby Gibbs-Todd entered their lives. Three more months until they became parents to a baby that Gibbs hope looked like its mother—gorgeous, sexy, and just a wonderful person, through and through.

God, he couldn't wait. Sure, he was scared shitless—becoming a father again at his age. Who wouldn't be scared? That could definitely outweigh the elation that was constantly coursing through his veins—but it didn't.

Nothing could.

That was probably why it constantly ate at him at what Captain Watson had done—to his own family, no less. The man had thrown everything away—a prestigious Naval career and loving family. For what?

_"You don't understand. I needed the money..." his words were stopped abruptly._

_Gibbs grasped the lapels of Watson's jacket and slammed him against the wall of the bank lobby. He growled, "Don't you dare tell me that there's a reason for throwing away what you had!"_

He pulled into the garage, parking beside Kate's car. Never believed that there would be a time that he would be home at a normal time—then again, that he would look forward to coming home. Exited his car and then the garage—making his way up the pathway that cut through the backyard and entered the house.

Found Kate in the kitchen—washing some pots that hadn't fit in the dishwasher. Casually, he observed the woman he loved—the mother of his unborn child. Couldn't help but be entranced by her. Couldn't stop the goofy grin that graced his face.

After setting his keys on the counter-quietly-he strolled over to her. Wrapped his arms around her middle and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

Kate jumped slightly. "Didn't any one ever teach you to not sneak up?" Tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Nope." Another gentle kiss. "Didn't any one ever teach you to play hard to get?" Nuzzled behind her ear.

A soft, melodic laugh came from her.

"What kind of answer was that?" Rubbed his hands affectionately over her belly—hoping Baby Gibbs-Todd was awake. Two weeks ago he felt the little one kick for the first time. Surreal experience. Took him back to when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly and felt Kelly kick for the first time. He understood that everything he was experiencing—he had done so before—but he was going to enjoy every single moment like it was the first time.

She knew what he was trying to do. Laid her head back against his shoulder. "Baby Gibbs-Todd has been rather quiet since I got home."

He hummed softly.

"What's bothering you, Jethro?"

"The case we had today."

She nodded her head in the affirmative. Had been wondering how it had turned out—since she wasn't allowed in the field anymore, until the baby was born and her maternity leave was up. Gibbs had sent her home early—thought she looked a little tired today. "What was the outcome?"

Completely forgot he sent Kate home early. He had saw that her eyes were droopy and he had known that she hadn't been sleeping well as of late. "Abby and McGee had an ingenious way of tracking the money—surprisingly the money returned here, to D.C."

Kate traced small circles on the back of his hand.

"Abby got the name of the bank and we waited for the bastard to exit. It was Captain Watson."

"What the hell?" Kate was beyond surprised.

Buried his face in her neck. Lavender. Soothing scent. "My thoughts exactly. Tried to give me some bullshit story of why he did it. Pissed me the fuck off!"

She understood why he felt the way he did. Why it ate at him like a disease. Gibbs had lost a wife and a child—they had been taken away from him. She turned around in his arms and leaned back against the sink. Reached up and ran a hand down his cheek; brushed a thumb over his lips; fingers brushed through his hair at his ears.

Of all the cases that this man has seen over the years—it was always the ones that dealt with family that shook him to the core. "I love you."

"You always know what to say to make everything better." Brushed their nose together. Kissed the tip of it. "I love you, too." How did he end up with a remarkable woman?

Leaned up on her tiptoes, lightly kissing his lips. "Are you hungry? I can fix something for you."

Shook his head. "Nah! I just want to spend time with my family."

Cocked her head at him. "Your family?"

"Yes. You." A heated kiss to her lips. "And the little one." Rubbed her pregnant belly. "What else do I need?"

Bit her lower lip. "You just never mentioned us as a family before." She shook her head—as if clearing her mind. "Forget I said that, okay?"

Tucked a finger beneath her chin and made her look at him. "I'm sorry that I never thought of us in that sense until now—wait, let me correct myself, mentioned us in that sense. I've thought of it quite a few times." Ran his thumb over her lips. "I love you, Kate. I haven't said this to you because I know what your response will be."

She knew. Knew the direction he was going. And wanted to stop it. They weren't there yet. Then again, when is any couple at that stage in their relationship? When is any one ever ready? Is there really any evidence—solid evidence—of relationship lasting when both knew—mean, absolutely knew—that they were with the one? Their soulmate?

She wanted this. Wanted this from almost the first moment they started. But she wanted it for the right reasons. Not because of Baby Gibbs-Todd.

Mind you, she could never regret the baby. It has come a bit earlier that she'd expected. But she could never regret it.

"Jethro..." She didn't know what else to say.

Rested his forehead to hers. "I know. I know we're not there yet, but I want you to know that I want to marry you. Someday. And I'm not saying that because of the baby." Placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll wait for you, Kate. Whenever you're ready. Or when you think we're ready. I'll marry you."

He gathered her into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin. He understood where her insecurities were coming from. They had a lot of issues to work through. The first five months of their relationship—weren't exactly conventional.

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think about what Sharon is doing?"<em>

_Kate looked skeptically at the man in front of her in the line at the coffee shop. "Assassinating Hamas leaders or pulling settlements out of Gaza?"_

_He laughed, obviously caught off guard at her colorful response. "Neither. I'm just trying to start a conversation." Stuck out his hand. "John, AG Department."_

_Nodded at him. "Kate. NCIS."_

_"Hi." What she just said finally registered. "Really?"_

_Skeptical again. Feeling that a lot lately. "Yes. Why?"_

_"I've never seen you. I'm in NCIS twice a month."_

_Cocked her head. "You are?"_

_"I specialize in actuarial analysis. Hail and storm damage."_

_She chuckled when she realized that they were talking about two different NCIS'. "What NCIS do you think I'm with?" How embarrassing will this turn out?_

_John quirked his eyebrows. "National Crop Insurance Service."_

_Out of nowhere and wanting to punch the guy who was flirting with Kate, Gibbs squeezed in between the two of them—making sure to brush discreetly against Kate. "That's us." Looked pointedly at Kate. "She's a whiz on how corn losses affect pork belly futures." Squeezed between a few more people. "Excuse me."_

_Kate smiled sheepishly at John as she watched Gibbs walk off. "My boss. A weird sense of humor." Excused herself and went over to the table that he procured. Raised her eyebrows and facetiously stated, "How corn losses affect pork belly futures?"_

_"Rule number seven: always be specific when you lie." Pushed out the chair with his foot._

_After sitting down, Kate eyed the large coffee cup with suspicion. "Why are you bringing me coffee from your caffeine dealer two blocks away? And don't use rule seven."_

_"You want that or not?" Nodded his head at the extra cup._

_"I take my coffee with milk and sweetener."_

_"Taste it." Damn stubborn woman._

_She took a cautious sip. She wheezed, "A little strong." How did this man not twitch from the coffee? She would probably feel like she had ADD for the rest of the day from the caffeine._

_He hid a smile behind his cup. "Strong's better."_

_She met his intense gaze. Both said nothing. Just studied one another. Her thumbs twiddled in her lap. The silence was killing her. She huffed, "Gibbs, you're making me nervous. Scary scenarios are popping in my head—like you're here to fire me or to tell me I'm going undercover as DiNozzo's wife?" Or the unspoken thought—to end what they had going on._

_"I want you to profile a terrorist." Straight to the point._

_Knew what terrorist he was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "What terrorist?"_

_Intense gaze settled on her. "The one you couldn't stab."_

_"Ducky tell you that?" Of course Ducky told him. Ducky told Gibbs everything. "It's true." Glanced away briefly, unable to look into his eyes. Unable to look at the disappointment that she knew was there._

_"Why?" His voice was a harsh whisper._

_She had a distinct feeling that he wouldn't believe her answer, but she still said it. "His eyes. They looked kind."_

_Growling, he leaned forward, "Did he look kind when he blew out Gerald's shoulder?" Had no intention of sugar-coating._

_It produced an angry response from her. She pointed her finger at him—to emphasized the point. "You asked me why I couldn't stab him and I told you."_

_"Contrary to conventional wisdom, Kate," he hissed, "eyes can lie. You meet him again, don't forget that."_

_"I won't." Saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Leaned forward and repeated with more vehemence, "I won't."_

_"Profile him," he growled._

_She sighed dramatically, "He's not an Islamic fanatic. Never used their rhetoric." Leaned back in the chair and continued, "No mention of Jihad, Allah, infidels. Whatever drives him—it isn't martyrdom."_

_"Revenge?"_

_She cocked her head. "Could be." She added, "Maybe money."_

_"Hamas terrorist...in it for the money?" He didn't buy it._

_"Well, he's not in it for the seventy virgins. He'd have no trouble attracting women." At his raised eyebrows—as if saying was she attracted to the bastard—she shot it down quickly, "Don't go there."_

_Deciding not to comment further on whether she was attracted to the fucking terrorist, he asked, "Why money?"_

_She shrugged. "I just get the feeling that he lives large. Well groomed. Manicured nails. Perfect teeth. Salon-styled hair," she trailed off, narrowing her eyes at Gibbs—studying him. "Gibbs, what is it with your hair?"_

_Defensive. "What's wrong with my hair?"_

_She smiled and backpedaled. "Nothing, nothing. You hair...is you." It was true. She really did love his hair. Just loved to tease him a little bit as well._

_Voice was confident. "Yeah, it is. What else?"_

_Back to the regularly scheduled program. "He's intelligent. Bold. Willing to take big risks." Hell, he took a huge risk by sneaking into NCIS Autopsy in a body bag._

_"Why did he give me chance to kill him?"_

_"He had a flak vest on. Knew you'd double tap him in the chest." Kate knew that she couldn't say anything that would make him feel better about the affects of that particular day._

_Gibbs being Gibbs, shot back smartly, "What if I'd shot him in the head?"_

_"It was a risk he had to take to make his escape plan work."_

_"No, he did not," he whispered. Images of that day flashed before his eyes. The boldness of the bastard. "He could've killed me in cold blood. H.R.T. comes in. He throws a flash bang. Either way, he escapes. It's the same."_

_She carefully absorbed what he had just said. "You're right. Why'd he give you a shot at him?"_

_"He needs to face death to feel alive," his voice was husky. "Maybe to feel anything."_

* * *

><p>Days blended into weeks. Kate ushered in her sixth month and before she knew it—the seventh was right around the corner. Nights after work and free weekends, they worked on the nursery. Paint was picked out—a soft green and yellow that complimented the <em>Classic<em>_Winnie-the-Pooh_ decor that Kate had picked out.

The last weekend in September, Kate's parents came up for a visit. It also happened to be the first time that they met Gibbs. Kate was beyond nervous. But before her very eyes—Gibbs showed her that charm of his that made women swoon at his feet. Practically charmed the pants off Elizabeth Todd and then invited William down into the basement—where Kate had been banished from because he was crafting a surprise for Kate and the baby.

"He is a good man, Katie."

She let the nickname slide. Smiled at her mother. "Yes, mom, he is."

So," her mom drew out the word and trailed off, a smile lighting up her face.

It was hard to ignore Elizabeth Todd. Kate had learned that lesson long ago. "I know what you're trying to say. And I don't know yet."

"Kate, the baby is almost here."

Held up her hand to halt her mother's future words. "Mom, I told you before that I didn't want it to be because of the baby. If it happens after the baby is born, then that's when it happens. Heck," she knew not to say the other word around her mother, "it might happen when the baby is eighteen and going off to college."

Elizabeth huffed quietly and said no more. She had raised all five of her children to be independent and make their own decisions. They all knew right from wrong. And always stood by the decisions that they made. And she knew Kate had made her decision and was proudly standing by it. It might not be the one Elizabeth wanted for her daughter, but she understood.

The rest of the weekend passed without any altercations. Kate's parents had absolutely adored Gibbs. Her mother had mentioned in passing about a baby shower, which Kate vehemently shot down, but deep down, she knew that someone would eventually throw her a surprise one.

* * *

><p>But all thoughts of a surprise baby shower fell by the wayside when the team was handed a new and quite bizarre case. Kate was now studying the photos that McGee had taken at the crime scene yesterday. She missed it so much—being out in the field, but was secretly glad that she being pregnant made her miss this scene. Going down into a man made bunker that had been falling apart above their heads—no thank you.<p>

She was perfectly fine working with everything from the crime scene in a make shift room in the evidence garage. Cycled through the photographs once more, making sure that she had the mock room set up correctly.

"Something's off."

She glanced up at his voice and found him smirking at her. "Gibbs, I recreated it from McGee's photos." The smirk had not left. "Gibbs, everything in here was ALS'ed. All pertinent forensic evidence was set to Abby for analysis and then I rebuilt it from the photos."

Still the smirk stayed. Didn't he know not the make a pregnant woman angry? Especially if said pregnant woman was pregnant with a future soccer player and that future soccer player enjoyed kicking while she was trying to get some sleep. She sighed in frustration when he crooked his finger at her, signaling her to come to him. "This room and everything in it—is exactly how it was when you found it. I may not be allowed in the field right now, but I know how to recreate a crime scene." For emphasis, she held up the notebook of photos for Gibbs to see.

He walked past her and over to the nightstand. Got down on his haunches and carefully slip the lamp over until it was centered on the nightstand. Kate glanced down at the photos—cycled through the pages until she found that particular photo, which showed exactly what he had just done.

Bit her tongue. Breathed deeply through her nose and mentally told herself to remain calm. She couldn't kill her unborn child's father just because he sometimes drove her to the brink of insanity.

Returned to his full height. "What is with his _Fifties_ thing?"

"The _Fifties_ represent an idealized time when the rules between men and women were simpler." Made her way back to the bed and laid down the notebook before withdrawing her PDA

"This was an older guy."

Shot down his assumption. "Actually, I think he's younger. As Tony said, a lot of this stuff in here is authentic _Fifties_, but a lot of it isn't. Some is _Sixties_. Some are reproductions. But it isn't pure." She made her way to the other side of the bed, now standing in front of the make-up table.

"Couldn't get his hands on the real deal." Replaced the lid on the tank of the toilet.

"I don't think it mattered. I think he put this room together based on his idea of a fantasy rather than some remembrance of an ideal experience."

"Someone who grew up with it would be more pure?" Always found her sexy when she went into profiling mode.

Made notes in her PDA. "Well, I would think he wanna be as close as to what he'd actually experienced. Plus, he didn't seem to have a problem with picking up and leaving everything behind." Kate turned and faced Gibbs—the bed separating them.

"How do we know that he didn't have to leave?"

"Transferred?" Cocked her head and thought. "It's possible."

Turned away from her and started inspecting the other nightstand. "Ducky said her wedding ring was removed."

"Well, it makes sense, that'd be the only thing he keeps in common with one bride to the next." Turned around and saw him knelt down again. "You know," her voice was light, "it might help if I could observe a re-enactment of the victim's life inside the chamber."

He straightened to his full height again. "Put someone in a wedding dress." Tongue-in-cheek comment.

"Tony would look cute." She couldn't resist.

"Nope. Off interviewing the parents."

Second choice. "Well, McGee then."

"No," drew out the word, "McGee's with Tony."

"Abby?" She was running out of candidates.

As he was walking out of the mock chamber, he replied, "No, up to her tats in forensics tests."

"Well, what about you?" She saw him stop and turn around. Stuck his head back in—his eyes narrowed at her. She smiled sweetly at him. "You won't have to wear the dress." The smile got wider. "You know you love me, Gibbs."

Ran his tongue over his teeth. "Right now, that's debatable—me loving you."

"Why's that?"

"You thought about putting me in a dress."

* * *

><p><em>Should've known it was a trap. That he would've had someone trailing him. But when he flipped that visor up and she saw those eyes again—those kind, flirting eyes that were part of the sadistic bastard—all she saw was red. Reacted blindly, without any thought to the consequences that would surely follow.<em>

_She jumped into the first car she came to—huge mistake. They weren't even at the next light when the man in the back held a gun to her neck as he took her SIG Sauer. And then he secured her hands behind her back with zip-ties._

_She only wondered where they were taking her and what would happen to her when they arrived at the destination. What had she gotten herself into?_

_The ringing and vibrating of her cell phone startled. The driver shouted at the passenger in Arabic and suddenly, she was getting felt up as he searched for the source of the ringing. "It's on the belt—on the left," she snarled._

_The passenger retrieved the phone and handed it to the driver. He flipped it open and read the miss call out loud. "Who's Gibbs?"_

_Remained tight lipped. Stared straight ahead. Of course Gibbs would call her if she didn't come back from lunch._

_All of a sudden, stars exploded in front of her eyes as the driver slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Her cheek felt as if it was on fire. She tasted blood in her mouth. Must've bitten her tongue or the inside of her cheek._

_"Who...is...Gibbs?" The driver repeated._

_Swallowed. Licked her lips. "My boyfriend. He calls me when he leaves the office."_

_"Where does he work?"_

_The driver seemed to be buying that story, so Kate responded without thinking—and probably to goad the fucking asshole, see if he would slap her again. "Iraq," she smirked._

_The smirk didn't last long on her lips. Oh, yeah, he definitely did not like her response. Stars exploded again. This time he split her lip wide open. The bastard was lucky that her hands were tied behind her back—if they weren't, not even his God could save him from her wrath._

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

* * *

><p><em>Next part to follow shortly...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go with the next one...**

* * *

><p><em>"You home, yet?" His voice sounding tired in his own ears. He, Tony, and McGee were in Jacksonville, FL—following up on a missing person case that could be connected to the dead Petty Officer that they had found in a bunker yesterday in Norfolk.<em>

"Yes. I got home about an hour ago. Abby and I went to dinner with Ducky."

_He hummed, "I'm glad." He laid back on the bed in his room at the VOQ. "I miss you."_

"Miss you, too." She sat down on the couch, stretched out her legs and draped a blanket over them before turning on the television. "How was it today?" She knew how much he wanted to find the sadistic bastard who left Petty Officer Figgus to die.

_He groaned low in his throat. "Horrible. Thought we had something—turned out to be a Petty Officer, who was growing marijuana. I hope we get a lead tomorrow. Hope Abby finds something. Anything." Closed his eyes and listened to her soft breathing on the other end. Imagined himself back in Washington with her._

"You know Abby—never lets you down."

_"I know," he whispered. "God, I wish I was there with you tonight."_

Muted the television before cycling through the channels. "Tony drove you insane today." Wasn't meant as a question. Kate had a distinct tickle that her comment was more or less true.

_He huffed, "Insane isn't the term I would use." Place his right arm above his head. Changed the subject—hadn't called her to talk about how infinitely annoying Tony DiNozzo can be. "What sex do you want the baby to be?"_

Out of the blue—and left field. Caught her off guard. She stuttered, "What?" _Smooth __Kate. __Real __smooth __on __the __response._ Closed her eyes, breathed calmly and regained her composure. "I'm sorry about that. You threw me for a loop. Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead."

_A boyish grin lit up his face. He loved catching Kate off guard—throwing her off her axis. She always followed the straight and narrow but when something—or someone—knocked her off her axis, she became all flustered and sexy as hell._

"I know you're smiling, Gibbs." She tried to sound agitated with him, but failed. "What sex do you want the baby to be?" Turned his question onto him. Not the way she wanted to have this type of conversation, but their job sometimes took them away from each other.

_"Tough decision." Tough, indeed. What did he want? Boy or girl? "Both."_

She laughed, "You can't have both. I'm not pregnant with twins."

_"Hey, I can dream, can't I ?"_

"Yes, you can."

_"In all seriousness, I have dreamt about it being a little girl-as beautiful as her mother and with a heart of gold. Someone who stands up for herself and others. Doesn't mind getting her hands dirty and feels as comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she does in an elegant dress." Everything was quiet on the other end. Maybe he rendered her speechless. Or made her faint, which can't be good if you're pregnant._

She almost dropped her phone during his monologue. Did drop the TV remote, though. "Wow," she whispered. Had no clue as to what else to say. She was at a loss for words.

_"Kate, are you okay?" She had spoken, but it was very soft. He wanted to be absolutely certain._

"Yeah."

_He sat up against the headboard. "I didn't say all that because I'm looking to replace Kelly. I would never do that. I want you to fully understand that."_

She shushed him, "Jethro, I know that."

_Gibbs knew she tried to sound convincing—for both of their benefits—but he knew otherwise. He wanted to press her, but thought against it. This wasn't the time—over the phone and in two different states. "I'm going to let you go—you sound exhausted. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow evening. I love you, Kate."_

"Love you, too," her voice was a breathy whisper. "Sleep tight." With that, she disconnected.

* * *

><p><em>Watched him stroll over to the remembrance candles, pull a lighter from his pants pocket and light one candle before replacing the lighter.<em>

_She wondered who it was for. Curious. And voiced it when he came back to her. "Who was that for?"_

_He just glanced at her as he continued up the aisle of the sanctuary and remained silent._

Now, she knew whom the candle represented. At the time, she had been curious. But now, her heart ached for a family that was torn apart by violence. Ached for a husband who would never see his wife again—hold her; talk to her; or make love to her. Ached for a father who would never see his young daughter grow up into a beautiful woman—see her graduate high school and college; give her away at her wedding; or see her become a mother herself one day.

In the small recesses of her heart, she understood that if Shannon hadn't seen the drug dealer kill that Marine—she and Kelly would be still be alive. That Kate-herself-would be here, in a house that she and Gibbs bought, pregnant with their child. Probably wouldn't know if either one even existed. She wouldn't be working at NCIS, that was for sure, since Gibbs had been the main influence in her applying.

Sometimes Fate could be rather cruel.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been there with Abby in the morning when Abby was updating the team on what she had found so far-that being some purple silk fibers in the chamber. Hadn't been there when Abby was explaining what she had found in the photos from Chaplain Evan's apartment. Hadn't been at her desk when he, DiNozzo and McGee reported back from Jacksonville.<p>

His stomach fell. A huge weight settled on his heart. Had he messed things up?

Pulled it together, though, for the teleconference in MTAC. Was composed. Ice cold.

Arrived at home after ten o'clock at night. She had kept the light above the kitchen sink on as well as the lamp in the living room. After making sure the house was secured for the night, he turned off all the lights and retired upstairs.

Undressed quietly in their room. Went to the bathroom and took a much needed shower. Washed away the dirt and grime—along with the tension that had accumulated. He exited the bathroom, freshly showered and relaxed.

Crawled into bed naked and curled himself around Kate, who was facing away from him. Buried his nose in her hair—sighed deeply and felt the world fading away until it was just the two of them and the little one.

Kissed the soft spot behind her ear. Whispered softly—more to himself than to her, since she was asleep. "I'm sorry about last night. You're not a substitute for Shannon and the baby is not a substitute for Kelly. I love you so much—more than you ever know. I know I've made a mess of things." Pulled her closer. Rubbed her pregnant belly. Closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly.

She moaned softly in her sleep. Snuggled into his comforting embrace. "You haven't made a mess of things," her voice a breathy whisper.

His eyes shot open. "I thought you were asleep."

"The shower woke me. Then the little one woke up with the hiccups." She rolled onto her back and threw the covers back.

Gibbs propped himself up on his elbow and watched her belly flutter. A soft smile lit up his face. Leaned down and gently kissed it. "Hey, little one, what did your mama make you drink today that gave you the hiccups? Do I need to punish her?"

A giggle came from her. She brushed her fingers through his hair. "It likes when you talk to it. You calm it down."

"Knows who its daddy is." Laid his head on her naked breast. Trailed his finger around a nipple. Brushed his knuckles over the top of her other breast, then skirted down the side.

"Do you know why I"m dragging my feet about getting married?" Had give that question a lot of thought the night before—mulling over it as she fell asleep.

"Not fully."

"When we started out relationship—so to speak—I had feelings for you. Deep feelings. No matter how many times I told myself to get out of it—get away from you—before it was too late, I ignored everything. Maybe I believed that I could get you to love me. Could get you to see me for more than the woman you occasionally fucked."

Shut his eyes and winced at her choice of words. But the truth hurt.

"Over the months—I noticed the change in you, but I still waited for the other shoe to drop. Waited for you to end things because I simply couldn't. Couldn't walk away. I kept repeating the mantra in my head—_I'm __a __big __girl. __I __understand __the __consequences._"

Gibbs raised his head and started into her mocha orbs. "At that time—I never meant to lead you on. You know it was only supposed to be one time. But I couldn't stay away from you. You made me feel alive—still do."

"We entered his for all the wrong reasons—mainly sex—and yes, it did morph into something more. Real. Mature. I don't want to enter marriage with you the same way. Honestly, there are still many things we don't know about each other. Me getting pregnant pushed a lot of relationship firsts to happen earlier than scheduled. But marriage shouldn't be one of them—unless we both want it to be."

"Gave this a lot thought?" His eyes twinkled at her.

She nodded. "Had trouble falling asleep after hanging up with you." She noticed the pain etched in his face. "It wasn't anything you said. It's been bouncing around my head for a while. And my mother mentioned it last weekend."

His free hand glided over her hip. "Wants you to get married?"

"In the worst way." Stretched her arms above her head. "Hates that I'm being so blase about having a baby out of wedlock. So, I stoked the fire by telling her that if we decided to get married when our child is going off to college—then that's when we'll get married."

Shook his head at her as he laughed. "I have the distinction that if you were the first child—you would've been the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Caressed the curve of her hip. "That you—Ms. Caitlin Todd—are a spitfire. Probably drove your parents insane." Kissed the underside of her jaw.

"Mm-hmm. Guilty as charged. And I very rarely got disciplined."

Lips glided down her neck. "Oh, yes, the joys of being the baby of the family."

A soft giggle erupted from her when his lips hit a ticklish spot.

* * *

><p><em>"Agent Todd, are you okay?" Tobias Fornell asked but received no response. Noticed she stared straight ahead—lost in thought. No acknowledgment that she actually heard him speak to her. "Agent Todd?" A little louder this time.<em>

_It startled Kate. Brought her out of her daydream. Was still at the farm that Ari Haswari brought her to—surprisingly he told her his name and what he truly was. A Mossad Officer. Not a terrorist. Turned her head and saw FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. Remained quiet._

_"Are you okay?" He repeated his earlier question. Hissed in anger when at the sight of Kate's lip and cheek._

_She half heartedly laughed. "Define okay, Agent Fornell." She stood up from the picnic table and watched the activity around her. FBI and Secret Service. Haswari had lit out of there after she called her buddy, Rick, and recited everything Haswari told her to say._

_"Tobias."_

_"What?" Raised her eyebrows._

_"Call me Tobias." Crossed his arms over his chest. "He didn't hurt you?"_

_Kate knew Fornell meant Ari Haswari. "Oh, this?" Pointed to her split lip and bruised cheek. "No, it wasn't Ari. One of the men working for him."_

_"They didn't do anything else?"_

_She shook her head. "After they brought me here—Ari never let me out of his sight."_

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"Sure." She wasn't used to this side of Fornell—soft spoken and gentle. In all the times she encountered him, he was usually gruff and sniping at Gibbs. But then again—Gibbs was cut from the same cloth and he had surprised Kate with the soft, loving side of him._

_He guided her to his sedan, his hand lightly on the small of her back. "Where would you like to go? Home or NCIS?" He asked after they got into the car._

_Really wanted to go home. But she needed to report to NCIS and Director Morrow. And she needed to the rest of her gear, too. "The Navy Yard, please," she said with a weak smile._

_"Okay." Started the care and pulled out onto the state road. Glanced at her and wondered what was running through her mind. She looked so lost—so sullen—in her thoughts._

_Just stared out the window and was grateful that Fornell hadn't tried to have an awkward conversation. She wasn't up for that._

_Wanted to crawl inside of herself. All that she has done since she entered that fucking car was berate herself. Kept asking herself how stupid could she be. Wondering what kind of Federal Agent was she. There weren't enough words and phrases that could describe how wrong she handled the situation._

_Felt her phone vibrate on her belt. Withdrew it and saw that she had missed a call thirty minutes ago and had a voicemail. Dialed her voicemail and listened:_

**_"Ms. Todd, this is Patricia from Doctor Holt's office. We have your blood test results back. Please give us a call back today before five-thirty."_**

_She glanced at her watch. It was four-thirty. She had one hour. Really didn't want to have that conversation with Fornell more or less listening in. Definitely at a crossroad._

_Oh, what the hell? The man would eventually find out being friends with Gibbs. Called the doctor's office back. "Yes, this is Kate Todd. I had a message saying that my blood test results are back. Yes, you can tell me over the phone."_

_Listened intently to the woman on the other end and was glad to know that her earlier suspicions and three different store bought tests told her. A weight had been lifted from her chest, but a new one settled on her heart. How would Gibbs take the news?_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry folks for the long, long wait in between chapters. First the holidays got the best of me. Then it was writer's block. But, I finally finished it. I hope everyone enjoys. It's a bit of a long one, but you all deserve it after having to wait over two months for it. Thank you to all that have reviewed, faved, and story alerted this one. You all are awesome!

* * *

><p><em>He was angry.<em>

_Had felt the anger radiating off of him as soon as he walked into her apartment. He had shown up around two o'clock in the morning—thirty minutes after she'd come home after processing Chris Pacci's residence with DiNozzo._

_He hadn't given her any time to question as to why he was at her apartment—immediately pinned her to the closet door and ravished her mouth. Tore away her clothes until his hands met soft, heated flesh. His mouth had left her breathless—blazing a trail from her mouth, down her throat to her breasts—where his tongue licked and laved her pale pink nipples, then continued downward over her taut abdomen to her sex._

_He had literally devoured her. Wretched harsh moans from her lips. Had slipped two fingers into her warmth as his tongue continued to pay homage to her clit, bringing her to the verge of sobbing before shooting her over the edge—his name a loud, harsh moan as she had climaxed._

_Before she could slip to the floor, he'd picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into the bedroom. Unceremoniously thrown her onto the bed—proceeded to strip himself before joining her on the bed._

_The interlude inside her front door had seemed rather tame to her when he'd forcibly thrust into her—his hands tightly gripping her thighs, leaving marks on the tender flesh._

_It scared her._

_His teeth scraped over her clavicle—bit down hard, bringing a harsh scream from her. He took that as encouragement. The thrusts became harder—began to hurt._

_He was in his own world right now._

_"Gibbs," her voice harsh, "stop." No response from him. She pushed at his shoulders. "Jethro, stop!" Shouted as loud as she could._

_Kate's voice filtered from the fog. His name. Kate shouting stop._

_Immediately stilled his movements—lifted his head from her neck and gazed into her mocha orbs. What he saw literally felt like a punch in the gut. Bile rose in his throat._

_Withdrew from her—cringed inwardly at the wince that sounded from her. He rolled away from her and sat up on the edge of the bed—his arms propped on his thighs and head hanging down. He let himself be blinded by his anger over Pacci's death. How he had treated Kate felt like a knife in the heart._

_Cringed when he felt her hand settle in the middle of his back. Didn't deserve her touch. Not after what happened. Didn't deserve anything that she would ultimately give to him._

_"Gibbs," she breathed, not sure on how to continue. Knew from his body language that he felt like shit—and probably beating himself up on the inside._

_She sat up on her knees—behind him—and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her chin on his shoulder. "Talk to me, Gibbs." She wasn't angry with him from his recent actions. He was hurting over Chris Pacci's murder._

_Shook his head as he spoke, "I don't deserve this." Grasped her right hand and brought it up to his heart and held it there._

_"Don't deserve what?"_

_"This. You comforting me after what I just did to you," he growled._

_She closed her eyes for a brief moment—to gather her thoughts—before plowing forward. "I know that you wouldn't knowingly hurt me. You're hurting—in a different way than when you were hurting from getting shot and letting the terrorist get away. You're also angry—in a different way as well. I didn't want," she paused, not sure on how to describe what was happening. Couldn't be described as _lovemaking_ could it? _Oh, what the hell? _"I didn't want our lovemaking to be marred by those emotions. I'm here, Gibbs. Talk to me," she whispered before gently kissing his shoulder._

_He had briefly talked to Ducky at the crime scene—but maybe he needed this, too. It terrified him to be stripped bare in front of Kate—terrified him more that he was on the verge of using Kate to vanquish his demons over Chris' murder. "I brushed him off."_

_One sentence. Brief. But to Kate, it was a start in the right direction._

_"He asked for my help on a cold case he was working on. We were chasing Petty Officer Curtain. Didn't have any time to give him." Raised his head and turned it slightly to gaze upon her face. "Told me it could wait. What was another day in the grand scheme of things?"_

_Kate had an inkling of where he was heading with this. "You didn't cause this, Gibbs."_

_"Everyone keeps telling me that," he hissed. "You. Ducky."_

_Crawled off the bed, came around to stand in front of him and straddled his thighs—sitting in his lap. Looked him straight in the eye. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know what would happen when you brushed him off last week. Pacci wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would want you to catch his murderer."_

_Kate's words struck a chord in him. Remained silent, though, but gathered her in his strong embrace—burying his face in the curve of her neck, the soothing scent of lavender drifting into his nostrils. "Come to Chris' memorial service with me."_

_Wasn't expecting that. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Breathed deeply. That meant something more between them. Gibbs was trying though—to move in the direction that she wanted. Nuzzled his temple with her nose. "Okay," she breathed softly._

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving has come to the Gibbs-Todd house. Kate's parents had arrived yesterday from Charleston—along with Kate's older sister, Rachel, and her family from Miami. Only one of Kate's brother had come—Jonathan, the only one still single—the other two already had plans with their in-laws.<p>

Then Gibbs invited the whole NCIS team—needless to say, the Gibbs-Todd house was bursting at the seams. But, she and Gibbs wouldn't have had it any other way—the house filled with those that they loved and cared for.

And there was enough food to feed an Army, thanks to her mother.

Kate had been banished from the kitchen by Rachel, Abby, and her mother—not that she minded. More time to have her feet propped up and maybe catch a few winks of sleep—Baby Gibbs-Todd has been restless at night as the pregnancy moved into its last three weeks. And she was as big as a house and probably took up half the kitchen—okay, that was an extreme exaggeration, but sometimes it felt like that. And no matter how many times Gibbs told her she was the most beautiful woman to him, she never believed him.

Settled herself on the chaise lounger part of the couch—folded her hands on her burgeoning belly and closed her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open at the soft kiss that was placed on her forehead. "Mmm," she moaned, "time for lunch?" Rubbed a hand over her eyes as she slowly sat up.

Gibbs nodded his head while answering, "Yes, but it's more dinner. You slept the afternoon away, baby." Helped her to her feet and held her in his arms. "I don't think I've told you today that I love you," he whispered against her lips before capturing her lips in a short, but searing kiss.

Kate gripped his biceps—afraid that her legs would give out from the intensity of his kiss. Her breathes were heavy when he pulled back, "Wow," she gasped. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time on Thanksgiving."

Their guests laughed softly from the dining room.

"Come on, I'm starving, so the little one is probably fading away to nothing." A soft smile—only reserved for Gibbs—lit up her face.

They sat down beside each other at the table that the men managed to make larger for the large group of people. As the food make its way around the table—conversations started zinging back and forth. Rachel and Elizabeth Todd started discussing Rachel's practice down in Miami; Brian—Rachel's husband—got McGee's attention when he mentioned computers and something else that completely went over Kate's head; DiNozzo, Ducky, and William Todd animatedly got on the topic of NCIS. Her father had always been fascinated by her job with the government agency.

Discreetly cast a look at Abby and Jonathan—heads close together as they softly conversed.

Never imagined Abby would be attracted to her second brother, but miracles were known to happen. Jonathan, on the other hand—Kate knew he would find Abby attractive. He has dated both ends of the spectrum.

Felt Gibbs' hand caressing her thigh through her jeans. Look into his captivating gaze and they shared another smile between each other.

Kate directed her gaze to her mother when she asked about tomorrow. "I'm not shopping tomorrow, mom. We have a doctor's appointment in the morning."

"Ultrasound?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kate nodded as she took a few bites of mashed potatoes. After swallowing, she continued, "They want to check the weight and make sure everything is okay on the inside, so to speak."

Elizabeth nodded along what her youngest daughter said.

"What can you tell us about Katie, Rachel?" DiNozzo laid on the charm.

Kate couldn't help but smirk. Silently thanked DiNozzo. Normally, she would be giving him snarky remarks and threatening Rachel with something from their childhood—but having the team find out about her childhood antics—especially DiNozzo—was not even remotely bothering her. Couldn't care less what Rachel might reveal to her friends. For the first time in her life—she was at peace with who she was and what she was about to become in a matter of weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Watched the moonlight bathe its ethereal glow on Kate's sleeping form. She looked so beautiful to him-so at peace. But he could never tell her those thoughts. Slowly—through the last couple of weeks—he was discovering his true feelings for her. Always remained silent about them when with her.<em>

_Earlier, while making love in her living room—when Kate settled over him and started slowly rocking her hips—all her ethereal beauty shining through—he had toyed with the prospect of revealing his love for her. The words evidently got caught in his throat. All that had come out were grunts and groans as he thrust into her heavenly body._

_He has asked himself over the last thirty-six hours—was it Chris' murder that had brought these particular feelings to the surface? Came to the inevitable conclusion that he'd been experiencing all these emotions long before Chris Pacci was murdered._

_Reached out and ran his fingers through her auburn locks. She stirred slightly before nestling her head further into the pillow—her hand reaching out, in search of him—settled on top of his pillow instead._

_He still hated himself—stomach still pitched and rolled when he thought about it—for what he'd done to Kate early yesterday morning. And then could not fully understand why she didn't hate him. He was literally on the verge of using her to just get himself off—to vanquish some demons—with no consideration whatsoever for Kate and her pleasure._

_And she had forgiven him._

_Helped him open up about Chris' murder._

_Still dropped everything when he needed her. That was why he wanted to admit his feelings for her or let her go, so she could mover on with her life._

_It wasn't fair to Kate._

_She deserved to be happy._

_Even if it wasn't with him._

_He laid back down on his side—facing Kate. Memorized everything about her. Ran his thumb over her full bottom lip._

_As he fell back to sleep—wondered what it would take for him to realize—and express—his love for Kate._

* * *

><p>"What is it with you and watching me sleep?" Kate mumbled as she opened her eyes. "It's a bit creepy, you know."<p>

A sheepish grin graced his face. "What can I say—other than you look peaceful when you're sleeping?"

"Gibbs, no one looks peaceful when they are sleeping." She added with a smiled, "Except maybe you when you're on a C-130." Remembering that God-awful flight to Colombia still made her stomach pitch and roll. Grasped his hand in hers, ran her thumb back and forth over the top of his in a soothing motion. "We're fine, Jethro," she whispered.

Simply nodded at her.

"Doctor Holt caught everything quickly."

Another nod. Cast his gaze downward—focusing on their joined hands. Thought five hours would be sufficient time to wrap his mind around everything, but was still having some difficulty processing.

"Jethro," she trailed off.

He barked at her, "Is it a crime to be scared?" Snapped his eyes closed and winced at the harshness of his words.

Kate licked her dry lips. Didn't take his words—and tone of voice—to heart. This was a stressful situation for both of them.

There had been a lot to digest in the last five hours for both of them.

Doctor Holt had discovered a partial detachment of the placenta from the uterine lining on the ultrasound this morning. He discussed the options with both her and Gibbs—ultimately they had decided to induce Kate's labor. Holt felt confident with Baby Gibbs-Todd's weight and development—with it only being three weeks until the actual due date.

Kate could understand how terrifying this would seem to Gibbs—especially when he'd already lost a child. Granted, Kelly perished at the hands of a murderer, but she'd lost her life nonetheless and Gibbs his daughter.

His voice was low, "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It was wrong of me."

"You have every right to be scared." Didn't want to admit that she, too, was scared—even with the utmost confidence in Doctor Holt. What mother-to-be wouldn't be terrified—even a little bit. "We'll get through this."

Instead of a nod, a confident answer. "I know." Squeezed her hand—both needing the support that each gave the other.

Changed the subject. "Were you there when Kelly was born?"

Entwined their fingers. A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth as he reminisced. "No, I was deployed at the time. Shannon's mother was there with her. Three weeks later, I got a letter from Shannon, with a picture of Kelly in it." A soft laugh sounded. "My heart swelled with love and pride at the picture. She was so adorable, with this red peach fuzz—Shannon had red hair—and chubby cheeks."

She really should ask him one day about his obsession with red-heads. "When did you finally get to see her—in person—and hold her?"

"She was about four months old when I returned home from deployment. For a couple of weeks, she was leery with me, but then you couldn't separate the two of us. Kelly had me wrapped around her little finger—Shannon always yelled at me for spoiling her."

"Daddy's little girl."

Gibbs grinned proudly, "Of course."

She grumbled, "I'm screwed if Baby Gibbs-Todd is a girl."

The two of them talked some more about Shannon and Kelly—even though Gibbs was leery, not wanting to hurt Kate's feelings. She assured him that she did not mind discussing the two women that he had lost tragically—also reminded him of when she told him that if he needed to talk about them, she was there and wouldn't run the other direction.

* * *

><p><em>Kate leaned against the partition behind her desk, observing Gibbs sorting through Chris Pacci's now vacant desk. The last three days—she has seen a different side of Gibbs and it has tugged at her heart. "Why are you going through everything before you box it?"<em>

_"Force of habit. I don't want his family getting an unpleasant surprise." Left it at that—hoped Kate would, too."_

_From his tone of voice, she got the gist that he didn't want to discuss his answer further. For some unexplained reason, she wanted to explore it further. "Has it happened before?"_

_Knew she meant well—trying to make him open up, but he didn't want to do it tonight._

_Tonight, he wanted to finish the task at hand—boxing up Chris' desk—then go home, where he would hole himself in his basement and drown some of his demons in bourbon as he worked out his frustrations on his boat._

_Even though every fiber of his being wanted to be with Kate. Close to her. Touching her. Loving her through the night—wishing the sun wouldn't come up, bringing forth a new day. But he didn't trust himself this evening._

_Kate noticed the clenching of his jaw. This wasn't the best time to feed her curiosity. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. Forget I said anything."_

_Boxed another item after checking it. "No, it's all right. It's just," he sighed, "no one has ever asked about my earlier years at NCIS."_

_"Well, you're not exactly the approachable type."_

_That earned her a small smile—barely lifted the corners of his mouth—but a smile nonetheless. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"Truth be told, Gibbs—your bark is worse than your bite."_

_Another little smirk. She was teasing him. Making him laugh—knew that was what he truly needed. "Is that right? Aren't you the same person who absolutely loves my bite?"_

_A blush started blooming in her cheeks and then traveled down her throat and beneath her shirt. She thanked the Heavens above that the soft lights of everyone's desk lamps weren't bright enough to show her flushed cheeks._

_"That wasn't nice, Gibbs."_

_He nodded along with her words. "My apologies." Felt really bad. They never engaged in flirting while at work. But she made him feel so much at ease while performing a task he despised. "Um, my first supervisor—Special Agent Mike Franks—had done the same thing whenever an Agent was lost. The family has its own perception of their family member. I want to keep it that way."_

_"That's a very honorable thing to do."_

_He had no reply for her comment._

_Saw Kate turn away from him and start a conversation with DiNozzo and McGee—fought the smile that eventually formed when he heard her razzing DiNozzo about kissing the he/she earlier this evening._

_Thirty minutes later, he had Kate's form leaning on Chris' desk. A feather light touch to his hand. The same touch that she'd bestowed upon him at Chris' memorial service. An anchor for him to hold onto. For how long? That was up to him to determine._

_"Gibbs, go home. Get some sleep."_

_"What's sleep?" he muttered. Hated when she pulled her hand back—wanted the touch to linger._

_She heard the hesitation in her own voice—didn't understand why she was doing this. "When you're finished here, come to my apartment. If you want. Goodnight, Gibbs," her voice was soft and then she made her way to the elevator._

_Gibbs had indeed taken Kate up on her offer—he arrived at her apartment three hours later. She ushered him inside—removed his blazer and hung it up on the closet; laid his keys down on the small table inside the door; and then led him to her bedroom._

_Slowly and methodically, she undressed him down to his boxers and undershirt. Placed his service weapon and badge on her dresser. Together, they crawled into bed—his hands snaking underneath the tank she had on, in search of her smooth skin._

_She halted his ministrations._

_His eyebrows quirked in confusion. Wasn't this reason that she asked him to come over tonight? Had he read everything wrong three hours ago?_

_"Just sleep, Gibbs." Gentle fingers soothed the furrows in his brow. "We don't need to do anything tonight—except sleep."_

_That was what he did—found solace in her arms. Didn't care what tomorrow would bring—tonight, in Kate's arms, was all that mattered._

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew from first hand experience of the unexpected surprises—curve balls—that life sometimes threw at you. And how those curve balls sometimes knocked you onto your ass because you hadn't expected them to come flying at your head.<p>

But there were those rare, special occasions when those surprises left you breathless—in the most glorious fashion—because they showed you the awe inspiring amazement that life ultimately was.

Gibbs was experiencing exactly that type of moment—on the Saturday morning after Thanksgiving—as Kate squeezed the life out of his hand while bringing their child into the world.

Neither had expected Kate to have placental abruption—discovered at the ultrasound yesterday morning—which in turn forced Baby Gibbs-Todd to come three weeks early, but both of them were going with the flow of the situation.

He knew Doctor Holt was talking to Kate—encouraging her, telling her how well she was so far and that they didn't have that much far to go—but to Gibbs, that sounded so far away—on another planet. All he was focused on was the woman he loved.

Being here—in the delivery room—was a surreal experience for him. He had missed Kelly's birth because he'd been deployed at the time.

A loud wail filled the room.

Couldn't stop the goofy grin that graced his face as he leaned down and kissed Kate's smiling mouth.

Doctor Holt motioned to Gibbs to come and join him. While the attending nurse held the squirming—and rather vocal—newborn, Holt instructed Gibbs as to where to cut the umbilical cord.

Minutes later—after being weighed, measured, and cleaned—the newborn was placed in its mother's waiting arms, swaddled in a warm blanket.

Kate brushed her thumb over the soft cheek of her newborn son. "So, you're the one who kept me up most nights," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your new addition," a familiar voice sounded behind him.<p>

Hated tearing his eyes away from his newborn son—named Gabriel Todd Gibbs. He had been standing outside NICU for the past hour, just watching his son sleep—like he had watched Kate the same way three hours after the delivery. Was afraid that if he closed his eyes and reopened them, this would all be a dream.

No Gabriel. No Kate. Nothing.

He turned around to encounter his old friend, Andrea McKay.

"You look like death warmed over." Andrea wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Have you slept at all?"

"Thanks." Smiled at her while shaking his head. "Every time I see you, I'm always reminded as to why our visits are few and far between."

A witty smile lit up her charming face—her blue eyes sparkled. "You didn't answer my question."

"No, mom, I haven't slept yet. Happy now?"

Clicked her tongue. "Very. Thank you." Leaned her small frame to the side and peered around Gibbs' body to gaze upon the newest addition to the Gibbs-Todd household. "Adorable little one, he is."

"Yes, he is. Looks like his mother." Gibbs turned around once more.

Andrea nodded at his comment. "What did you name him?"

"Gabriel Todd Gibbs."

"Seriously, Gibbs, you had to give that baby two last names."

He sighed, "Andrea, do you see a hyphen between Todd and Gibbs?"

Andrea glanced at the name card on the bassinet. Shook her head.

"Todd is his middle name. Kate thought her last name would be a nice middle name if the baby turned out to be a boy."

"Okay," she muttered, "because I would've hit you if that boy had two last names. You need to marry his mother for Pete's sake."

"I want to. Badly."

"Then what's stopping you? You have a house together. And now a beautiful baby boy."

Gibbs glanced at Andrea—who happened to be entranced by Gabriel. He could ask her the same question—what was stopping her from moving forward with her life?

He had known her for ten years or so and through those ten years, she probably only had two serious relationships. He had always wanted her to be happy.

"I could ask you the same question."

"We're not discussing me and my relationship status," she hissed—the subject a sore spot for her.

"Andrea..."

"Don't, Jethro. Please, don't," she whispered. "You have an exceptional woman who loves you so much. I saw it in her eyes when I showed you two the house. Don't let her get away."

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "It's a bit complicated."

"Nothing is too complicated."

He nodded—knowing what she said was true. "Did Kate explain our relationship to you?" Motioned to a line of chairs situated nearby.

"All she told me was that it was complicated," she huffed. "The two of you..." trailed off, shaking her head as she sat down in the utilitarian hospital chair.

"It started at the end of a case—this woman latched onto Kate, playing on Kate's good-hearted emotions. In the end, the woman blew herself and her boyfriend/boss up. Kate felt ashamed-responsible-for what happened." He suddenly realized that he hadn't shared this with anyone—the only one who knew was Kate.

"Did you tell her that it wasn't her fault?"

Shook his head. Wished he had done just that, that night. All he'd done was show her that everything was all right—for one night.

"You slept with her that night." It wasn't meant to be a question.

Gibbs smirked. Andrea always had a knack for reading people. "Yes," he muttered.

"No wonder you say it's complicated." She leaned forward and laid her arms on her thighs. "I've met someone, Jethro. And I'm scared to death." Laid her heart out to a dear friend.

"It's normal to be scared to death. I was terrified when I began to realize that I was falling for Kate. I hadn't been ready for it—the relationship was only," he clamped his lips shut—not wanting to open up about what his relationship was with Kate early on.

Andrea understood his silence. And caught on quickly. "I know." Didn't say anything more, because nothing was needed.

"Every man you meet, date, or fall in love with, will not be like Eric. Just take this one slow—see where it takes you."

She chuckled, "Like you did?"

Gibbs replied sheepishly, "Okay, so I may have skipped a few steps."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone put away the rotten vegetables and fruit! I come bearing another part. Sorry about the long absence. Moving really sucks! Sucks even more when you can't find your folder that you have the current part of _Complicated_ written in (yes, folks, I'm a bit old fashioned and write everything down before typing it.). A lot of people have written, saying that Gibbs should ask Kate to marry him. He will...eventually. In my twisted mind, they're not quite there yet, but it will happen. This part is a bit short, but it's really a filler chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and story alerts! Hope you all enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He stood outside Autopsy for a moment or two—to gather his thoughts. Ducky had called him, asking him to come down whenever possible—hadn't said what for or as to why, but sounded quite somber—unusual for Ducky.<em>

_His heartbeat echoed in his ears._

_Gathered up every ounce of courage he had—mentally told himself that it was nothing to worry about. Ducky was probably overreacting._

_Why was his heart beating wildly, then?_

_He stepped up to the doors to Autopsy and they _whooshed_ open—he walked through them, noticing the lights were dimmed—almost like the time Ari Haswari had held Kate, Gerald, and Ducky hostage in this very room._

_Stole a glance at the stoic ME—who cocked his head towards the body bag residing on one of the metal tables, with sorrow etched in his face and mirrored in his eyes._

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

_His heartbeat echoed in his ears—getting louder as he drew closer to the table. Reached out and grasped the zipper between two fingers and slowly pulled it down—exposing the body that lied within its confines._

_The breath in his lungs was wretched from them._

_Blood roared in his ears—overpowering the rapid cadence of his heartbeat._

_This wasn't real. None of it._

_Not his Kate—not the warm, beautiful, and loving woman and the mother of their son, Gabriel._

_A devious laugh reached his ears._

_Automatically, he reached for his weapon and withdrew it from its holster—pointing it in the direction of the maniacal laughter._

_"Would you shoot your own child to get to me?"_

_Gibbs clenched his jaw. The fucking bastard was cuddling Gabriel. Why hadn't he believed Kate when she voiced her fears of them probably not seeing the last of Ari Haswari?_

_Closed his eyes—tried to wish the bastard away—but when he reopened them, Haswari was still there, holding Gabriel—almost like a shield and daring Gibbs to take a shot._

_"Why?" He hissed as he kept his gun trained on Haswari._

_Haswari shrugged nonchalantly as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Gabriel's back. "Why not?" Stood up from Ducky's desk—a devious smirk on his face, "Did you think you were going to live happily ever after with Caitlin? Like you thought with Shannon and Kelly? You're destined to be alone, Gibbs—reliving the horror of not being able to protect the women you love and your children."_

_A shot rang out—echoing throughout the quiet Autopsy room._

* * *

><p>Gibbs shot to a sitting position in the bed. Heart beating wildly in his chest—thought it would beat right out of his chest. Breaths were coming in short gasps. He immediately reached for his weapon that resided on the nightstand—a soft rendition of <em>Silent Night<em> drifting through the baby monitor stopped the action mid-way.

Scrubbed a hand over his face—couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He swung his legs to the floor and grounded the heels of his hands in his eyes as his body shook from the quiet sobs.

It seemed so real. So vivid.

He literally felt the pain—the knife twisting in his heart when his eyes had landed on Kate's lifeless form and then with the realization that his nightmare—since Kate had announced her pregnancy and Gabriel's birth—had come true. That he had lost another woman he loved and another child.

Wiped away the remaining tears. He wished he could forget everything—the nightmare; Ari Haswari; and the nagging in the back of his mind that this nightmare was an act of foreshadowing.

_Please, be wrong. Haven't I suffered enough through the years? Haven't I done enough penance for killing the monster that took Shannon and Kelly from me? Don't I deserve to be happy for the first time in however many years?_

Gibbs prayed silently—hoping God would listen to his lonely prayer.

After donning a pair of pajama pants, he exited the bedroom—lingered outside the nursery, listening to Kate softly serenade Gabriel as she laid him back down in the crib. Felt a smile forming when he heard his one month old son whimper and then Kate's soothing voice—quieting Gabriel almost immediately.

Gibbs then quietly descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Faintly, she heard footsteps out in the hallway and then noticed a shadow settled in the middle of the nursery—a few minutes later, the steps creaked as Gibbs descended them. She shook her head and laughed softly—Gibbs thought he could sneak past her?<p>

Glanced down at Gabriel—once more sleeping soundly. Made sure the monitor was on—volume turned up—before exiting the nursery.

She headed downstairs, wondering what had woken Gibbs up.

Found him in the kitchen, staring out into the backyard. "What's wrong, Jethro?"

He turned around to face her—she was leaning against the doorway, looking extremely adorable—wearing his old _Parris Island_ t-shirt, a pair of his boxers, and her hair tousled from sleep. Without realizing it, her image conjured up a wistful smile.

She noticed it—and the way his blue eyes lit up in the darkness—and called him on it. "What was that for?"

"You."

"Me?" Cocked her head and then ventured into the kitchen, making her way over to him.

Reached down and grasped his hand—interlacing their fingers, letting him know that she wasn't letting him go. "You know you can't hide from me. I know when something is bothering you."

Gathered her into his embrace. Buried his nose in her neck—breathed in lavender and _Johnson & Johnson's Baby Soft_. Gabriel.

It broke her heart. She could see—and feel—that he was hurting. Emotionally and mentally. Whatever was bothering him—it was having a profound effect on him. She had never seen him this troubled.

She wished he would just open his eyes and see her standing in front of him—here for him through the good and the bad. Nothing could make her run, screaming, in the other direction.

Nuzzled his ear with her nose. "Jethro," she whispered, "you're scaring me. Please, talk to me," she pleaded with him.

His voice was muffled—and husky, "I had a dream—more like a fucking nightmare—identical to the one that I had on the day that you were kidnapped by Ari Haswari." Felt her body stiffen—thought it was at the mention of Haswari's name, so he kissed the side of her neck to soothe her mind.

Bit her tongue. Right now would not be the perfect time to give him a lashing—even though he deserved it. He had never told her about a nightmare that he had when she'd been kidnapped. Swallowed her pride and answered, "What scared you?"

"There had been a body bag on one of the Autopsy tables. I unzipped it and discovered you inside—gunshot to the head."

Clenched her eyes shut. Why hadn't he ever told her about this? _Why?_ her mind screamed out loud.

"It was so fucking real," he growled, "and then the bastard laughed. I turned around and he was holding Gabriel—daring me to take a shot, knowing full well I would never harm my own child."

Kate remained silent—not knowing what to say.

Gibbs raised his head and looked into her mocha orbs—shimmering with unshed tears. Ran a thumb over her full lips. "I'll protect you, Kate. I'll protect you both," he whispered harshly.

"Ssh," she shushed him with a finger to his lips. She knew. Knew the depth of his love for her and Gabriel. "Why were you going to keep this from me? Why had you kept the previous dream from me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"You let me be the judge of that."

When would this man understand that she was capable of making her own decisions and had shoulders strong enough to handle his vulnerabilities? By his current facial expression—there had to be more to his nightmare that he was withholding from her.

"There's more to this, isn't there?"

He swallowed a curse. Obviously, this was a preview of a life with Kate Todd. "He said—did I really think I would live happily ever after with you? Didn't I know that I was meant to be alone—reliving the horror of not being able to save another woman I loved and my child?"

Kate wondered if the nightmare was just his insecurities—demons, so to speak—voicing themselves and Ari Haswari was their face—in Gibbs' mind.

But, wasn't it she that had a nightmare about the hostage situation—one of many—and told Gibbs that they probably hadn't seen the last of Ari Haswari?

How was it that one man could bring the both of them to their knees?

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm still here. Haven't dropped off the face of the planet. Real life is took over the last couple of months. In a positively good way :) Once again, let me thank for the reviews, story alerts, and favs. You guys are awesome! Hope you all enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Reached out his hand-a signal to the young man to hand over the large manila envelope in his possession. The young man handed it to his leader and then retreated without a word.<em>

_He opened the envelope-carefully and slowly-and withdrew its contents: five 8 x 10 photographs that he'd requested to be enlarged earlier in the day._

_A smile pulled up the corners of his mouth and a devilish glint settled in his irises._

_He shuffled through the photos, his happiness growing with each photo. Spread them out on the desk-picked a particular one and traced the image with his ring finger._

* * *

><p>Kate glanced down at her three month old son, Gabriel, and laughed softly. He had fallen asleep while nursing. She gently pinched his cheek and he scrunched up his face-clearly not the least bit happy about being disturbed.<p>

"You're just like your father—falling asleep on my breasts." She pulled Gabriel from her right breast and sat him on her knee. Began rubbing his back in circles—before too long, a healthy burp came from him.

With him nestled back in her arms—resting on her chest and his downy head tucked underneath her chin. The light fragrance of his baby lotion drifted up to her nose. Nuzzled her nose in his short reddish-blonde hair—or what Gibbs called _peach fuzz_.

Slowly started rocking him to sleep and found herself humming _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ as she did so. Kissed his temple and Gabriel snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace.

Twenty minutes later, she quietly closed the nursery door halfway and went to look for Gibbs. Checked the master bedroom and found it empty.

Strolled into the guest bedroom that also served as her and Gibbs' home office. The lamp on the desk was burning. The room eerily quiet. He was probably down in the basement—working on another project.

As she turned to leave, a priority mail envelope caught her eye.

Made her over to the desk. It was addressed to Gibbs at NCIS—not to mention that was there was no return address listed on the envelope. To say her interest was piqued would've been an understatement. Kate reached inside the open envelope and withdrew its contents.

At first glance, her stomach dropped.

Her breath hitched.

Heart started beating double time.

Rifled through them—with each photo, her hand shook harder.

Someone had been following her? Who and why? And for how long?

The last one got her blood boiling. Anger temporarily replaced the terror. It was of her and Gabriel at the Tidal Basin. She had taken him there two weeks ago.

"Kate," his voice was hoarse.

She turned around and found him standing in the doorway of the room. "When did you get this?" her voice cracked slightly.

Gibbs ventured into the room, closing the door behind him. "It came in the office mail on Tuesday morning."

She cut in, "And it's now Saturday night! Were you going to tell me about this? I think I have a right to know since it involves me." The anger was slowly replacing the terror completely.

"I was trying to protect you."

"By not telling me anything?"

A shaky hand raked through his silver hair. "I was terrified when I opened that envelope on Tuesday. It was my nightmare coming to life," he harshly whispered.

Pain settled in her chest.

Now—at this exact moment—she wished that they had taken the time to discussed his nightmare from last month. But when she'd noticed the haunted look in his crystal blue irises—she'd made the decisions to not delve any further into the meaning behind it.

"Is it Ari?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know."

"There wasn't a letter in with the photos?" Kate leaned back against the desk. Who else could it be?

"No, it was just the photos."

She nodded along with his words.

"I immediately called Fornell—met with him before coming home that night. Showed him the photos. Brainstormed." Looked up at the ceiling. Still couldn't believe that this was happening—that someone was targeting Kate.

"And?"

"Fornell says that Ari hasn't been to the States since he kidnapped you."

Pressed her lips into a thin line at the mere mention of that incident. "But?" Noticed that he was trying to not tell her everything.

"You're infuriating, woman," he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me?"

A charming smile graced his face. "I said, I love you, Kate." Her piercing glare told him that she wasn't buying that. He cleared his throat, "Fornell told me that he wasn't up to date on all of Ari's activities. But, he vehemently denied Ari's involvement in the sending of the photos."

"But your gut says otherwise?"

He nodded.

Kate expelled a long breath. "What do you need me to do?"

Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. Kate was actually going to follow his advice? The world must've stopped spinning somewhere during this conversation. "When you return to NCIS on Monday—if you have to leave the building for any reason, DiNozzo or myself are to be with you. Understood?"

"Okay." Wasn't going to argue with him.

"No arguments?"

"No. I can't endanger myself anymore. There's someone else who needs me now. And relies on me." Glanced at the top photo—the one of her and Gabriel. "I have a family now." That didn't scare her any more.

Gibbs went over to her and gathered her into his embrace. Tucked her head beneath his chin. Breathed in the familiar scent of lavender. He couldn't-wouldn't-let anything happen to her. Wouldn't know how to survive without her.

Neither would Gabriel. Their son loved his mother—had a special bond with her that Gibbs could never replace if they were to lose her.

_Not going to happen this time._

"We'll figure this out, Kate." Kissed the top of her head.

Why couldn't he promise her?

Wrapped her arms tighter around him. Kissed the underside of his chin. "I know." She believed him.

"I'm at a loss here, Kate. I don't know what to do."

Didn't respond. There was no need. She felt the same way—vulnerable. And terrified. Terrified for herself and Gabriel.

No more words were spoken.

* * *

><p><em>So beautiful.<em>

_In the early morning light._

_Taking her son to the babysitter._

_The camera clicked off the photographs. Zoomed in briefly on her. Her mocha irises shone as she interacted with the boy as they waited at the door of the house._

_Such a beautiful boy._

_Like his mother._

_A smile graced her beautiful face as she tickled her son._

**_Click._**

_God, how he loved her smile!_

_Only wished she had bestowed it upon him instead of her sneer. Sarcasm. Her hatred towards him._

_All that will change._

_Soon._

_Soon, they would be reunited._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Caitlin, welcome back!" Ducky exclaimed as he entered the bullpen.<p>

Kate smiled widely at the ME. Jumped up from her desk and enveloped him into a hug. "It's wonderful to be back."

"How are you holding up?"

"Am I that obvious?"

All he did was smile warmly at her.

"Ask me after lunch rolls around." Her eyes wandered over his shoulder—centering on Gibbs and DiNozzo.

Ducky noticed the direction of her gaze and turned around. Was about to comment on Kate's ever growing love for his old friend, but the words died on his tongue at the haunted look in Gibbs' eyes.

Kate noticed, too.

And became the first to speak, "Gibbs, what's wrong?"

Stopped in front of her. Clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Did you notice anyone unfamiliar when dropping Gabriel off this morning?"

"No. Why?"

Didn't answer her.

Told herself to remain calm—that she was at work. That she had to project a sense of professionalism. The internal pep talk didn't help things. "Why, damn it?"

Gabriel.

Her beautiful boy with his father's captivating blue eyes and his reddish-blonde peach fuzz. His bubbly laughter that always brought a smile to hers and Gibbs' faces.

_No, no, no!_

_Stop this, Kate!_

_Gabriel is fine. He's safe._

"Because," Gibbs stopped abruptly. Took a breath. Regained his confidence. "Because these pictures were just delivered to my email." Handed over the photos.

As she flipped through the five photos, he continued, "I had Abby print them out of me. And she tried to back trace where they came from, but came up empty."

"Um," Kate whispered, "these are from the baby-sitter's. Gibbs, they know—"

"Kate—"

"—where he is!"

"—he's fine." Gibbs grasped her upper arms. Made her look at him. Pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Baby, he's fine. I sent two agents over there fifteen minutes ago. Called the babysitter and explained everything. Andrea is picking him up at noon and bringing him here. She has a light day today."

Kate's eyes closed in relief.

"I told you on Saturday that we'll figure this out and get through it."

She stepped back from him.

Gibbs directed his next words to the ME. "Duck, take Kate up to the conference room."

* * *

><p>Knew she was being watched. Observed. Profiled.<p>

Usually made her twitch inside when others scrutinized her—trying to figure out when made Caitlin Todd tick.

But she didn't feel that way right now. Donald Mallard had an aura about him that put others at ease. They felt non-threatened. Felt confidence in airing out their problems to him. Tell him about your childhood and you knew that he enjoyed hearing about it as much as you did reciting it.

Kate felt safe with Ducky.

"Do you think I'm a mean person?"

"This is not happening because you think that. You could not have foreseen the infatuation that man had developed for you."

A wistful smile appeared and vanished just as quickly. "That wasn't what I had meant."

Chose a chair directly across from her. "Then, what did you mean from your question?"

"My mother thinks I'm a bad person because I wasn't married before Gabriel was born. Do you think that?"

"I'm not in any position to project my opinions of your relationship with Jethro onto you. Whatever choices the two of you have made is your business. No one else's." Laid his hand on top of hers. Smiled gently at her.

"The beginnings of our relationship were purely physical. Then something changed—something in Gibbs. The hostage situation? Pacci's death? My kidnapping? Only he knows the catalyst that pushed him to admit his true feelings for me to himself and I. I was elated. Giddy. Already knew I was pregnant with Gabriel. Knew I had to tell him."

"And you were afraid to do so."

A shaky laugh exited her mouth. "Completely terrified."

"The years that I have known Jethro—he tries to perceive himself as this gruff person, but the man adores children. Is so good with them."

"That he is." An image of Gibbs and Gabriel on the living room floor flashed before her eyes. God, she didn't want to lose that—memories of her boys together.

Ducky cut through the remembering.

"I have a distinct feeling as to why you two haven't married." Remained silent. Had thought she would give up the information rather than have him guess.

And he was correct in his assumption.

"I didn't want the wedding—marriage for the matter—to be specifically about the pregnancy. I wanted it to be about the two of us—three of us now. Our love. Our commitment to each other. Our family.

Patted her hand with his own. "And it will be. In God's good time as well as your own. Only you and Jethro can say when you are to be married. No one else."

* * *

><p>The next three hours passed ridiculously slow for Kate. The team had gotten a call about a dead Navy Ensign. He had been found in his car, along side the <em>George Washington Parkway<em>.

Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee responded. She had been chained to her desk.

It was her pregnancy all over again.

Goddamn Ari Haswari!

_That's good, Kate. Get angry! Stop wallowing in your self pity._

She had transferred her desk phone to Abby's lab and left a message with the guard downstairs that when Andrea McKay arrived, to call Kate's cell phone.

With all of her bases covered, Kate had headed down to the Forensics lab to catch up with her friend.

Kate glanced up at the clock, noting to herself that it was now twelve-thirty.

Abby noticed her friend's gaze. Before she could comment, the elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped off—Gabriel in his arms—and a short woman with reddish copper hair. Something Gibbs said brought forth a warm smile to the mystery woman's delicate face.

The Goth wanted to ask about the relationship between Gibbs and mystery woman—decided that now was not the time.

"Look who I found in the parking lot."

At the sound of Gibbs' voice, Kate turned around. "Hey, handsome," she cooed at her son.

Gabriel stretched out his arms the moment his mother's voice reached his ears. Kate scooped him from Gibbs' arms.

"That's cold, buddy. Just because your mom calls you handsome, doesn't mean you should abandon me. I thought we were having from guy time."

The three women chuckled.

Gabriel gurgled.

Gibbs kissed the top of his son's head. "You're not supposed to agree with the women, Gabe."

"He's learning early on how to please a woman."

"Don't you start, McKay." Pointed a finger at Andrea.

A saucy smile flashed back at him.

Abby watched the interaction between Gibbs and mystery woman—named Andrea—with avid fascination.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Abs, it's a long story."

"I've got time right now, Gibbs."

Hung his head and laughed softly. He was out numbered by the three women in his life.

Taking pity on him, Andrea laid a hand on his forearm and then began speaking, "We were set up on a blind date by mutual friends. Neither one of us wanted a relationship but we each needed a friend."

"And I met Andrea when we were thinking of buying the house," Kate chimed in.

Gibbs clapped his hands. "Okay, now get back to work. Abs, McGee will be here with the evidence from the scene. Kate, I want you to build a profile of our Ensign. And Andrea, I'll escort you back outside to your car."

"I'll be along." Kate ushered him out the lab.

"Come here, cutie." Abby snatched Gabriel from his mother. "Soon, you'll have to spend the night with Auntie Abby." Blocked her studded dog collar from Gabriel's curious hands.

Kate just quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><em>His plan was slowly coming into focus. Not long now.<em>

_The photographs he took and sent this morning worked like a charm. They were playing directly into his hands._

_Just like he had hoped._

_Turned his head and gazed out into the darkened night. The slight movement stirred his companion._

_She moaned softly and snuggled closer to him. Her nose nuzzled her pectoral. Her soft breath fanned his nipple—sending little jolts of electricity through his body._

_Usually once a night is enough for him._

_Maybe thinking about his impending reunion has jump started his libido for another go around._

_Whatever was making his sated body come alive once more—why waste it._

_Trailed his hand down her spine, drifted over the curve of her hip._

_Her sleepy moan filled her ears._

_She rolled onto her back—her legs falling open, making her his for the taking._

_Rolled onto his side. Sucked at the side of her neck, then whispered softly, "Andrea, my love, what you do to me."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm here *waving arms wildly* Work became crazy busy since the last update. Who knew? Be prepared with this update. It was written during alcohol induced and sleep deprived moments...so no character was safe. It might seem choppy, but things will be explained in the next part. I know some people are speculating Andrea's involvement. Not revealed yet. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and favs. You all are awesome and everything is greatly appreciated!**__  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Jethro, I met someone. And I'm scared to death." Laid her heart out to a dear friend.<em>_

_"It's okay to be scared to death."_

That conversation seem so far away now—in reality it was. Gabriel was now four months old.

It always enthralled her at how fast time flew.

And how fast your interpretation of a person could change.

Then the stage of you questioning yourself began.

Andrea was quite familiar with that stage. Spent awhile in it when her two year engagement went south.

Eric Bentley.

Why was it that whenever she started having doubts about a relationship, Eric popped into her thoughts?

_Well, he did screw you over royally, McKay. Not to mention you lost your best friend in the whole debacle._

Andrea missed Becca.

The two of them had met in eighth grade when Becca moved to the area. Complete opposites they were—Andrea played by the rules and Becca broke them all. But they formed a friendship that seemed unbreakable—or so Andrea thought.

She knew that Becca had a hand in the betrayal, but she thought...

Thought what exactly?

That they would remain friends?

Andrea didn't know what she thought any more. All she knew was that right now, she missed her former best friend and really needed her _no holds barred _advice. She needed Becca telling her that she needed to stop sabotaging her relationships.

Never would've thought a man would come between almost twenty years of friendship, but it had.

Andrea tried—with no avail—to push memories of Becca from her mind. This wasn't helping her get any work done. She had three showings tomorrow and still hadn't gotten any of the paperwork together.

Didn't have the time to reminisce of her past life or question her relationship with Benjamin.

Benjamin David.

Tall, dark, and dangerous.

Just her type. Always had a weakness for those men and whenever they approached her, could never say no to them.

Been dating him for five months—hid the relationship from Gibbs until that night in the hospital.

Never understood her reason as to why.

It had seemed unreal—those first few months with Benjamin.

But last month, something seemed off with him. Wanted to bring it up in conversation, but stopped herself numerous times.

Probably was just her own insecurities rearing their ugly heads.

At least, that's what she told herself.

But after last night, she didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Kate descended the stairs after finally getting Gabriel down for the night. He fought and fought until he finally succumbed to slumber. Found Gibbs on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table and eyes closed. The TV was tuned to Court TV<p>

Dominick Dunne was discussing another filthy rich person who thought they could get away with murder.

She picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"I was watching that," a grumble sounded.

Clicked her tongue. "Were you now?"

"Mm-hmm." His eyes remained closed. Heard her moving around the living room—probably turning off unnecessary lights.

She straddled his thighs and gently sat on his lap.

Gibbs opened his eyes a little bit at a time. A devilish smiled brightened his face. Crystal blue irises twinkled.

"Still want to watch TV?"

"Nope." Caressed her silky thighs. Some men love seeing their women in sexy negligees. Not Gibbs. He loved seeing Kate in his own clothing—like now. She had on his old _NIS_ t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. "Like this entertainment soo much better."

Nibbled at the side of his neck. Moaned in appreciation when he squeezed her thighs in reaction to her nibbling. "Thought you might." Fingers went to work on his belt buckle.

"Katie," he whispered hoarsely.

His hands wandered up her thighs. Danced around the hem of the boxers. Growled as he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. Teeth nipped at her lower lip—caught it between his teeth and bit down gently.

Kate moaned in contentment.

"Put your legs down. Feet on the floor."

God, he loved when Kate got bossy.

With expert precision, she undid his jeans and then slid to the floor, kneeling before him. Motioned for him to lift up his hips—he did so—and she pulled both his jeans and boxer-briefs down until they pooled at his feet.

His head fell back into the cushions.

Fingers tunneled into auburn tresses.

Electricity shot throughout his body. Heat pooled into his stomach. Both in tandem with her mouth and hands.

It wouldn't take long for him.

A rendition of the _1812 Overture_ sounded. Identical groans of frustration filled the living room. Kate reached behind her back and retrieved his cellphone.

"Gibbs," he growled. Frustration was evident in his voice.

_"Bad time?" Andrea winced at the tension on his voice._

"Andrea," he sighed. Scrubbed a hand down his face. Glanced down at his semi-erect cock—still wet from Kate's mouth.

_"I interrupted something, didn't I? I'm so sorry." She was babbling._

"What do you need?" Glanced at Kate, who was now on her feet.

"I'm going to go check on Gabriel," she whispered softly.

He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

A warm smile appeared as she waved off his apology while mouthing, "Don't worry about it," before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck me!" <em>DiNozzo hissed in pain.

His head was pounding. Felt like a jackhammer was going to town in it.

What kind of party had he been to?

Rolled over. His hands encountered pavement. Slowly, he made it to a standing position. Swayed. Waved his arms at his sides to keep himself balanced.

Didn't need to take another header into the pavement.

The surroundings swam in front of his eyes. Seriously wanted to vomit.

But he held himself back.

Kate would certainly chew him a new one if he'd vomit behind her garage.

_Kate._

_Gibbs._

_Gabriel._

His stomach clenched at the mere thought of the four month old.

Everything started coming back in bits and pieces.

Instinctively, his hand reached down and encountered his service weapon. A sigh of relief exited his mouth. His other hand gingerly touched the back of his head.

_"Shiiit!" _He hissed in pain.

An orange sized lump had formed.

How many times does he have to get nailed in the back of the head? Gibbs was one thing—just a slap. But deranged people used hard objects.

Withdrew his weapon. Held it at his side.

His vision was still blurry, but slowly returning to full focus.

Should notify Kate and Gibbs.

It was then that he realized that his earpiece and radio were missing. Whoever ambushed him would be monitoring the communications. He hoped McGee hadn't tried to contact him or Aaron Roth recently.

Okay, his cell phone was still clipped to his belt.

Flipped it open. Started dialing then stopped. Decided on a text message to McGee.

_Ambushed at garage. Radio taken. Don't talk over radio. Text me._

With gun in one hand and phone in the other, DiNozzo made his way into the backyard, heading for the house.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was still sleeping soundly. Knowing that Gibbs would probably be on the phone with Andrea for a while, Kate went into the study, put on some classical music and started stretching.<p>

Normally she wouldn't be thinking of doing yoga so late at night, but she had to work out some frustrations.

Beethoven's_ Symphony No. 9_ washed over her. Soothing her. Easing her mind.

* * *

><p>Aaron Roth was a seven year veteran of NCIS. Recently transfered from the San Diego office. Before NCIS, he was in the US Marine Corps for ten years—enlisted right out of high school.<p>

Been through a lot of things during his ten years in the Marines.

Seen too much, too.

Survived Desert Storm.

So, he was not going to lose his life outside of Gibbs' house on a DC street, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Come on, Aaron. Suck it up, Marine," he growled at himself.

* * *

><p>Frederic Chopin wafted from the stereo. Kate floated into downward dog. Her mind was calming down. The frustration floating away.<p>

She froze.

Something didn't seem right.

The hairs were standing up on the back of her neck. It felt as if someone was watching her.

Her service weapon was in the bedroom. Her back up downstairs in living room.

She slowly straightened—acting as if nothing was bothering her. Went over to the stereo and slipped her hand beneath the unit, withdrawing a K-Bar knife. Held it in her hand that way Gibbs had taught her.

"I would not do that, Caitlin."

Her blood ran cold at the sound of that voice.

"Please, put down the knife. I do not want to hurt you."

Kate faced her bête noire, knife still firmly held in her hand. "That's not an option."

"Ah, Caitlin, we really need to discuss your stubbornness." A charming smile flashed her way.

"What do you want?" Might as well cut to the chase.

Gestured towards the knife. Asked once more. "Put down the knife and we can discuss why I am here."

"Not going to happen," she snarled at him.

She mentally yelled at herself. She had let her guard down. Felt safe in her own home. Trusted DiNozzo and Roth to keep the perimeter secured.

And now she was trapped.

Ari Haswari was between her and Gabriel.

Gabriel.

An innocent in this whole debacle.

The corners of his mouth lifted in a devilish smile. He knew where she had gone just now. "Come now, Caitlin."

No more. Without thinking rationally, she charged him. All that mattered was protecting Gabriel.

* * *

><p>DiNozzo reached the back door. The lock had been picked. The door was left ajar. Before entering, he text McGee.<p>

_Back door jimmied. Going in. Anything from Roth?_

Gun raised, he pushed the door open with his left foot. The kitchen was dark, except for a small light above the sink.

Heard nothing coming from the living room. Took three more steps and growled in frustration when a floor board creaked under his foot.

Soon, he was in the dining room.

Could see the living room.

It was completely dark.

His phone vibrated. McGee obviously.

_Can't reach Roth. Back up is on the way._

Jammed his phone in his pocket and then proceeded forward into the living room.

Glass crunched underneath his feet.

Groaning reached his ears. It was coming from the center of the room.

"Boss?" he whispered.

"Tony, that you?" Gibbs winced when he rolled to his stomach.

DiNozzo kneeled beside his team leader. Looped his arm through Gibbs' and hauled the older agent to his feet.

Gibbs swayed on his feet. Caught himself. Cursed under his breath. "Damn bastard got the jump on me while I was on the phone. My back was turned."

"McGee has sent back up. Where's Kate?"

Gibbs' stomach plummeted. "She went upstairs to check on Gabriel."

* * *

><p>He dodged her first swipe with the knife. Blocked the punch that followed. Used her momentum against her—grabbed her arm and pivoted on the balls of his feet and slammed her against the edge of the doorway.<p>

Kate moaned painfully.

The fight went out of her momentarily.

She could do this.

She could defeat the fucking bastard.

Thought of her baby boy. Had to do this for him.

Brought her knee up. He turned at the last second to protect his groin, but her knee connected with his upper thigh.

His knee buckled.

Kate took advantage of the small opening.

Her left hand—curled into a fist—connected with his left cheek. Dazed him. Brought her other knee up into his stomach.

He doubled over. His breath wheezing. Put some distance between the two of them.

Time to finish this.

Kate saw the knife on the floor, where it had fallen when Ari had slammed her into the doorway. Crouched down, grasped it in her hand and straightened to full height.

* * *

><p>DiNozzo ordered Gibbs to stay behind on the first floor before he ascended the stairs, gun in the ready position.<p>

About half-way up, he heard scuffling. Then two screams—one in English and one in a foreign language.

He paused on the stairs.

Needed to figure out how he was going to do this. He couldn't risk Kate and Gabriel's lives.

Continued his forward progression. Reached the second landing before the last three steps to the second floor hallway. He crouched down.

The nursery was straight ahead. The master bedroom was to his right, along with the bathroom. The study was to the left—when he believed the scuffling and screaming originated.

Now, all was quiet.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Roth had managed to get himself to a kneeling position.<p>

White hot, searing pain shot through his side and traveled up to his shoulder.

He pressed his left hand to the wound. It was sticky and warm. Throbbed beneath his hand.

Needed to get to his feet.

He could do this. He was a _fucking United States Marine_. They never gave up. They did not quit. And he wasn't about to.

Growled in pain as he got to his feet. Almost passed out. Shuffled to the front porch and stumbled up the steps—falling to his knees when he reached the top.

The pain intensified.

Couldn't hold himself any longer.

Aaron Roth collapsed face down on the front porch—the fight slowly trickling out from his strong body.

* * *

><p>As quietly as possible, DiNozzo ascended the last remaining steps to the second floor. The study door was partially open. Tuned his ears for strange sounds.<p>

Moved forward, one step at a time.

His finger on the trigger of his Sig Sauer.

Nudged the door open his foot. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

The room was bathed in a soft light from a lamp on the desk.

Re-holstered his weapon when he saw Kate lying on the floor—motionless.

"Kate," he whispered as he knelt beside her. His hand drifted down her side and encountered blood.

Whipped his shirt over his head and immediately pressed it to the wound.

Kate moaned softly, "Gabriel."

"Ssh, don't try to talk." Pulled his phone from his pocket. Dialed. "McGee, get some ambulances over here. Now!"

"Tony, Gabriel..." she stopped.

He hated leaving her. But she wouldn't be satisfied until he checked on her son.

Ran to the nursery. Threw on the light—not caring if he woke Gabriel. At least he'd know that the four month old was safe and unharmed.

Never expected the sight that greeted him. The crib was completely empty.

Gabriel was gone.

He dropped to his knees. Buried his head in his hands. How was he supposed to tell Kate and Gibbs that their son was gone?

How?

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so, so, so, sorry. I never meant it to be over a year since I last posted an update. But you know what they say, real life isn't fiction. And sometimes I feel like my life is like a Shakespearean tragedy. And then I think I wrote and rewrote and rewrote this chapter at least twenty times. I would get halfway through it, hate it, throw it away and start over. I am my own worst critic.**

**I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I hope it was worth the long, long wait. Oh, almost forgot, thank you to everyone that has favorite, alerted, and reviewed this on it's year long hiatus. All of those things motivated me into cracking down and finishing this chapter. I never gave up on this story : )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Complicted<em>**

**_Chapter XIV_**

_She still could not fathom why she had said yes to come home with him. She knew that come morning, everything will have changed between them. But he was insistent—not taking no for an answer. So, she relented-secretly, she wanted to go, but morally knew that it would certainly affect their working relationship in the end._

_She had always been aware of the sexual tension rolling off of them in waves the moment they had met. But she told herself—no more office romances, when she started at NCIS. Working every day with Jethro Gibbs, it was becoming increasingly harder to resist him. Resisting temptation was fucking impossible some days._

_He unlocked the front door then stepped aside to allow her to enter first. Kate—the emergency blanket still wrapped around her shoulders—stepped over the threshold of Gibbs' home and made her way into the living room. Slowly, she scanned the minimal decorations and furniture. Gibbs really was a simple man._

_She let the blanket go with her right hand and reached out to run her fingers down the spine of a book on the bookshelf. Trailed it along the shelf to a picture of a younger Gibbs, her finger tracing the outline of the younger version of her boss in his Marine Dress Blues. She shouldn't be here—mere inches from the forbidden fruit—in her current state. She could feel him behind her; his gaze burning into her back. Kate needed to escape._

_To get away._

_"Kate?"_

_God that voice. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She screwed up royally with this case. He should be reprimanding her for putting the team in danger. Not bringing her home with him and comforting her. Angrily, she wiped away at the few tears that had escaped her eyes and willed her voice to not crack when she spoke, "May I take a shower?"_

_"You don't have to ask, Kate." He stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets—as to not be tempted to touch her. Once he started, God wouldn't be able to pull him away. "The bathroom is the first door on your right at the top of the stairs."_

_Kate mumbled a "thank you" as she rushed past him, her hands clutching the emergency blanket tightly._

* * *

><p>Ari Haswari was a dead man walking. He could feel the crosshairs aimed at his head and Caitlin was behind the scope. Sure Gibbs had made sure to let him know—the two times they were in each other's presence—that he wanted Ari dead for plenty of reasons. Most of them for terrorizing Caitlin. But, she was a mother now and he had awakened a beast when he kidnapped her infant son.<p>

He had done the unthinkable.

Now, the consequences were speeding towards him at lightning speed.

Once she caught up with him, there would be no reasoning with her. He wouldn't be able to tell her that she was supposed to be the target. Not her son. He had desired for her from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

No, Caitlin would never believe that he hadn't wanted her son. All she would see is the man who held her hostage and kidnapped her, terrorizing her once more—this time using her son as the weapon.

Yes, Ari Haswari was a dead man walking.

And his time on Earth was fading quickly.

* * *

><p>She flinched slightly as the ER doctor finished the last stitch on her left side. She hadn't wanted to come to the hospital. The wound on her left side was not as serious as the EMTs first anticipated once they cleaned it with a saline solution. She basically ordered them to slap some butterfly bandages on it and call it a day, so she could get moving on finding Gabriel and killing the bastard who took him.<p>

Ari Haswari.

But Gibbs and the EMTs insisted she go to the hospital to get the wound stitched. She had wanted to argue—opened her mouth to spout off an angry tirade, but with one look from Gibbs, she'd abandoned her mission.

She went to the hospital, absolutely angry with her boyfriend.

Didn't he know that she needed to be out there, looking for their son? Didn't he know that it had to be her to end this cat and mouse game between them and Ari?

Minutes later, the doctor stood to his feet. "I'm finished, Ms. Todd."

Kate nodded thankfully.

"Change the dressing twice a day and keep the wound clean. The stitches will dissolve in a week." Handed her a prescription paper he'd just written. "This is for a pain medication. Please, take it only if you need it."

Kate took the offered piece of paper, knowing full well that she would not get the prescription filled, let alone take it. She needed her mind clear.

"I'll send a nurse in with your discharge papers and a set of scrubs for you to wear home." With that he stepped out of the curtained off area.

Less than five minutes later—which surprised Kate since it was midnight in an emergency room hospital-a middle aged woman called out before slipping between the curtains. "Here are your discharge papers, Ms. Todd and a pair of scrubs. I'm terribly sorry about the size, but all I could find is large."

Kate waved off her apology. "That's quite all right. I'm just grateful that I can change into something clean." Gestured to her blood-stained yoga pants and absent shirt before accepting the scrubs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She patted the younger woman's forearm. She wanted to say something more, but decided against it-it wasn't her duty to tell a young woman that she could find a better man to love. She slipped out of the curtained area, leaving the young woman to her own devices.

Kate changed as quickly as her damn wound would allow. Without another thought, she threw her ruined clothes on the gurney and exited the curtained area, making her way out of the emergency room to the street—only one thing on her mind. She hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address of her destination.

* * *

><p>DiNozzo slumped down on the curb, his arms resting on his thighs and his head buried in his hands. How the fuck had this happened? How'd he let this happen?<p>

He'd gone over every single detail. Had Kate look over the plans had drawn up—would never admit it, but he'd wanted her expert opinion—and she had approved.

So, what in God's name had gone wrong?

How'd Aaron Roth end up fighting for his life? How'd he end up with a mild concussion? How'd Kate end up a shallow knife wound? How'd Kate and Gibbs lose their son to a madman? How had all those things occur if he had covered all his bases?

How?

He raised his head and glanced at his hands—still stained with Kate's blood as Gibbs' were with Roth's. Anthony DiNozzo, Jr had never thought of himself as a vindictive person—even with everything he has seen and experienced throughout his life thus far—but that fucking bastard had gotten the drop on him. Gave him a splitting headache. Wounded his pride and made him look like a piss poor federal agent.

DiNozzo was itching to return the favor.

He took a fleeting moment to glance around the crime scene, crawling with federal agents—FBI and NCIS—as well as Washington DC Metro Police. The flashing blue and red lights—along with the uniforms and suits flowing in and out of Kate and Gibbs' house—has brought out the gawkers of the neighborhood. Most of them were leaning on the police barricades that had been set up, while a select few remained on their porches to watch what was unfolding.

One particular person looked familiar.

Very familiar, indeed.

How could he forget that copper-red hair and those piercing blue-green eyes? DiNozzo immediately shot to his feet and rushed over to the police barricade. When he got there, though, the woman was gone, making him doubt that he had seen who he thought he saw.

* * *

><p>The pounding in his head matched the pounding currently being done on his front door. He rolled over and fell onto the floor with a groan of frustration. "I'm fucking coming! Give my front door a fucking rest!"<p>

He staggered to the door and wretched it open, ready to give whomever was on the other side a piece of his mind.

"You know, fifteen years in the Army only made your language worse. And you kiss our mother with that mouth."

"Katie?" His eyes focused on his baby sister standing on his front porch in the middle of the night in hospital scrubs. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Jonathan."

Jonathan Todd sobered quickly at his baby sister's words. "Come in."

"Okay, but you have to pay for my taxi first." Kate pointed over her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

Five minutes later, Jonathan closed the front door of his McClean, VA home and faced the youngest Todd sibling. Hands on his hips, he glared at her, "You look like death warmed over."

"Look who's talking. You don't look any better. Another failed relationship? Drinking yourself into a stupor again?" She knew that she shouldn't bait her brother, but she just could not help it. Jonathan was so predictable.

He laughed sarcastically, "Still don't pull any punches, do you?"

Kate sobered and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed. Tired. And like I said, I need your help." She sank down into the soft cushions of the couch and laid her head back.

"What happened? You're scaring me." He knelt in front of her, grabbing her waist and noticed the faint wince from Kate. He started to lift her scrub top and before she could stop him, he saw the wound. "What the fuck!?"

"Jonathan..."

"Did Gibbs do this to you?" he snarled.

"No, he didn't," she placated her brother as she lowered the scrub top. "Gibbs would never hurt me and you know that." She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. "Gabriel's been kidnapped, Jonathan."

* * *

><p><em>The hot water cascading over her naked body seemed to soothe her anxiety of being in close quarters with Gibbs. She methodically washed her hair with his shampoo; used his body wash—classic Old Spice—and his shaving cream and razor on her legs, underarms and bikini area.<em>

_By the time she shut off the water, the bathroom was filled with steam and it smelled like Gibbs. The corners of her mouth lifted up—what she would give to smell like Gibbs every day._

_After she dried off, she wrapped the towel around her and vigorously dried her hair with another one before opening the bathroom door. She walked down the hall to Gibbs' room. What she hadn't expected was the man standing in there, half naked._

_A shocked gasp exited her mouth._

_He immediately turned around at the sound._

_"I'm...sorry. I...I...was just looking for something to wear to bed. I'll...um, let you get dressed." Cringed inwardly at her stammering as she hooked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating that she'd wait in the hall._

_"Kate," he called out, making the auburn haired woman stop in her tracks, "you don't have to leave. I was just grabbing a t-shirt and sweats. I was hoping to be gone before you got out of the shower." He grabbed a UCLA shirt and pulled it over his head._

_Kate inwardly grumbled when the shirt obscured the tantalizing view of Gibbs' chest. She had had an inclination that the man kept in rather good shape, but had no idea that he looked that marvelous underneath his polo shirts and blazers. She wanted to feel his skin underneath her fingers; his muscles contracting as she caressed them; longed to have his roughened hangs trailing everywhere on her body._

_"The bedroom is all yours."_

_"What..." finally his words broke through the fog of her erotic daydream, "Wait, I'm not kicking you out of your own bedroom._

_"Kate," he growled, "I'm trying to be the gentleman here."_

_"Well, stop," she snapped back. She huffed in frustration. "I never asked to come home with you, Gibbs. You practically ordered me to and we both know why."_

_His jaw clenched slightly, knowing that she was slowly seeing through his ruse of bringing her back to his home with him. Maybe if he said it enough times out loud, he'd start believe the words. "I needed to make sure you were all right."_

_"I don't believe it."_

_"That's the truth. End of discussion." Needed to get out of the bedroom before he did the one thing that he had longed to do since he met Caitlin Todd._

_She was playing with fire. She knew it. And she knew that she was liable to get burned by said fire, but she could not stop what she was about to do. Her hands reached up to the knot in the towel and undid it. The towel fluttered to the floor, landing at her pale feet. Shivers coursed through her body when she saw Gibbs blatantly ogling her._

_"Well, here you go, Gibbs, you can check and make sure I'm all right."_

_"Katie," he hissed._

_She walked the remaining distance separating them until she was mere inches from him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. "Look at me, Gibbs," she husked._

_"I am. God, I am and you're enthralling, Kate." His hand whispered over her ribcage to the gentle flare of her hip. "I can't give you anymore than tonight."_

_"That's okay. I understand," her voice hitched when his fingers pinched her nipple._

* * *

><p>Kate had fallen asleep on Jonathan's couch about fifteen minutes after she explained the events leading up to Gabriel's kidnapping. He kept asking her where Gibbs was and true to Kate's fashion—she either dodged the question with another question of change the entire conversation. His younger sister never liked discussing her relationships.<p>

But, Gibbs needed to know where she ended up after leaving the hospital. Jonathan actually liked the older man—he was good for his baby sister.

So, when the almost quiet knock sounded on his front door at five o'clock in the morning, the youngest Todd brother raced to answer it before it woke Kate from her slumber. The two men regarded each other in the early morning dawn; the respect for each other as well as the love for the woman currently sleeping on Jonathan's couch, shining through.

Jonathan invited his sister's boyfriend into the house. "Can I offer you some coffee, Gibbs?" He led the way into the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful." Gibbs followed close behind and grabbed a seat at the island counter. "I would've been here sooner, but I was waiting on news about an agent. He was in surgery."

"No worries, Gibbs. If you would've been here two hours ago, I would've not been that welcoming."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Drunk and trying to sober myself up. Broke up with a girlfriend and thought drinking would make everything better." Set a steaming cup of coffee in front of the older man.

"I could've told you that it doesn't."

"Oh, I know. You would think I would have learned my lesson by now, being thirty-five years old." Poured himself another mug of coffee—his third this morning. "How's your agent?"

Gibbs took a long, satisfying sip of the coffee before answering, "He's out of surgery and in stable condition, for now. They're going to watch him for the next twelve hours."

"Did the man who took Gabriel do that to him?"

"I'm not sure who stabbed Agent Roth three times, but I do know that Gabriel's kidnapper hit me over the head while I was on the phone with a friend." Unconsciously, his right hand came up to his left shoulder, splaying over the bullet wound that Ari gave him.

Jonathan observed Gibbs mindlessly rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't the first time he had seen the older man do it. It was Thanksgiving—Gibbs was sitting on the front porch, nursing a glass of scotch. He had wanted to ask the older man then about the injury, but decided against it. Jonathan knew from experience what it felt like when you were asked about war wounds.

He turned away from his sister's boyfriend, leaving the older man lost in his thoughts and opened the refrigerator to pull out eggs, cheese, and vegetables. Carried the ingredients over to the stove, placing them on the counter right beside it. He pulled down a medium-sized iron skillet from the pan rack, placed it on one of the burners, drizzled a little olive oil in the pan before turning the burner onto low. Methodically, he diced up some red onion, red and green peppers, mushrooms, and broccoli and then threw everything into the skillet to sauté

Before too long, the kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of sautéing vegetables. Jonathan then started cracking eggs into the bowl and whisking them up. Another iron skillet joined the first on the stove.

"You're just like your sister, cooking to ease your mind."

Jonathan quietly chuckled at Gibbs' words.

"Actually, all of us Todd children do just that."

Both men turned towards the voice that spoke. Kate stood in the doorway of the kitchen, wanting so much to glare at her brother, but she couldn't. She knew Jonathan called Gibbs because he loved his baby sister. What he had done while she'd been sleeping had not been betrayal but love.

"Katie..."

Kate waved off whatever her brother was going to say, "I know, Jonathan and it's okay. I understand."

The tension in the room between the two siblings seemed to just evaporate with Kate's words. As Jonathan returned to cooking the omelets, Kate shuffled over to where Gibbs was seated at the island and fell into his outstretched arms. It was then that Kate finally broke down, the stress of the last six hours finally catching up with her. Quiet sobs came the usually stoic agent.

Jonathan glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the crying coming from his sister. Kate very rarely cried. It took all of Jonathan's strength to not drop everything at the stove and hold her until she quieted.

But Gibbs was there, holding her and whispering words that Jonathan could not hear into Kate's hair.

One thing he did hear—and silently vowed that it would happen, "We'll, find Gabriel, Kate."

* * *

><p>While DiNozzo caught a quick cat nap on the floor of Abby's lab, she and McGee worked diligently on finding everything they could on one Andrea McKay. He had immediately called McGee after he thought he'd seen Andrea at the crime scene. He wanted to know everything about the mystery in his boss' life. She was much of an enigma as Gibbs.<p>

When DiNozzo arrived at NCIS, one look from Abby and he was promptly ordered to catch some sleep while she and McGee worked on the request. DiNozzo knew when to argue and when not to—this was a time not to.

He had pulled out the spare sleeping bag the Goth kept underneath a counter, laid down and was out within ten minutes.

"Have you heard anything from Kate or Gibbs yet?"

"Gibbs called to inform me of Aaron Roth's status after surgery. That was two hours ago. Nothing from Kate at all." McGee answered reading over the information he and Abby had found.

"What about the investigation into Gabriel's kidnapping?"

McGee stopped what he was doing and looked at the Goth. "You know Fornell will not tell us what's going on because we would do everything possible to find Gabriel. And it's a conflict of interest for us to investigate our boss' child's kidnapping."

"When have we ever done anything ethical?" The Goth tilted her head at the young agent. Suddenly what McGee had said sunk in, "Oh my God! Gibbs told you..."

The young agent put his hand over the Forensics Tech's mouth, stopping whatever was about to come out of her mouth. "Yes, he told me to discreetly look for any signs of Ari trying to leave the country."

Abby raised her hands as if asking _well, did you?_

It was really sad that the two of them could communicate so well silently while not in a relationship, but couldn't when in a relationship. "Not Ari, but somebody else we know." McGee started to remove his hand, but stopped and looked at Abby with a look _are you going to be quiet after I take my hand off your mouth?_

Abby nodded.

The young agent quickly pulled up some surveillance camera photos.

"Where are these from?"

"Reagan International."

Abby silently studied the camera stills, looking at the time stamps and then the image of the person. "We gotta call Gibbs, McGee. Like now!"

"I can do one better," DiNozzo voiced his opinion. He pulled his phone out and started dialing.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


End file.
